The 5ds football and love life
by megaman000
Summary: Hi there it's megaman000 and This story is for all the people who approve of the Dexter and Luna couple but cannot find any type of story for them . This story is for you Dexter X Luna lovers out there and I hope you enjoy it review it . Leave a nice comment
1. Chapter 1

_The 5D's football and love life _

_Authors note : megaman000 here and it's about time for another Dexter and Luna story . In this story we make it more real to life and we have football For you sports lovers and love for the People interested in love . Also in this Story Luna and Leo are not brother and Sister so there might be something that Happens between the two ._

_ " This is it folks it's time for the kick off game between the New Domino Dragons vs the National Champions the Japanese Koi . " The Master of Ceremonies yelled into the microphone which went into the speaker . The crowd was hyped as if it was the super bowl . This game was a rematch between two heated rivals . The Japanese Koi defeated the New Domino Dragons last year in the national semi final 68-61 2OT . The game had so many lead changes no one knew who to root for . The game was about to start and everyone was ready for the Intense rivalry I continue ._

_ " Now let's introduce the players of the new domino dragons . First off the QB #12 : The Next Aaron Rodgers ! Yusei Fudo , then the WRs #88Leo And #'s 80 and 87 sly and placido , at #88 the TE Lester and K #2 Dexter and at CB #25 Bruno and at RB # 27 Crow Hogan ." The Master Of Ceremonies announced. The players came out to a screaming crowd that was ready for a good game. _

_After all the players were announced it was time for the coin toss ._

_ " Ok heads or tails make your choices." The referee said as he tossed the coin into the air ._

_ " Heads ." Yusei said in a calm stern voice .The coin landed and everyone moved to see the outcome of the coin toss. _

_" It's heads New Domino has one the toss . Will you receive the ball first or will you kick ? " the ref asked . _

_" Were going to receive the ball . "Yusei informed the ref._

_ " New Domino has selected to receive the ball . " The ref announced to the crowd . The crowd went nuts because they got to see what the new freshman added to the varsity team had to offer . The special teams got ready to kick off The ball so that the game could get Started . _

_The ball was then kicked high into the air to where Leo was waiting to Return it . Leo saw it coming and proceeded to prepare for the return . The ball landed in Leo's hand and Leo Took off like there was no tomorrow . The opposing couldn't stop him but Leo was stopped after a horse collar tackle by the opposing kicker . Flags came onto the field fast while Leo and the opposing kicker were saying a few words after the play and then Leo proceeded to shove the kicker which Then resulted in a 15 yard penalty for the illegal tackle and 15 yards for the shove. These penalties canceled each other out so the ball would be placed at the 35 yard line ._

_ " Dammit Leo ! You just couldn't leave well enough alone you just had to instigate a fight . " trudge yelled . _

_" But coach I'm not going to let some body get me with a tackle like that ! It'll make me look like a total wimp . " Leo retorted to trudge._

_" I don't care what you have to say Leo! If you want to be on this team your going to play by the rules and keep your anger in check ! Got it ! " trudge Yelled ._

_ " fine ." Leo said in defeat._

_ " now get out there and play some Football." Trudge told to Leo . Leo Responded with a firm nod and headed to the line of scrimmage ._

_ The play was a RB misdirection . This meant that crow was going to get the ball and run one way that could distract the defender ._

_ " Blue 16 blue 16 ! Set hut hut ! Hut hut HIKE ! " Yusei yelled as the center hiked him the ball and the play began . Crow got the ball from Yusei and began to run 50 yards to where he was taken down by the opponent LB .Yusei and his team were at Yusei and the offense got to where crow was in 3 seconds flat . The play was called in 2 and it resulted in a 45 yard TD PASS from Yusei Fudo to Leo After that phenomenal play _

_Dexter kicked the PAT and converted it NDD's- 7 JpK-0 . _

_The Japanese koi got the Ball but a fumble caused there first turnover of the game . The fumble was forced and recovered by Bruno . When the crowd heard it was new domino ball the crowd went nuts . Crow then took it in for a 25 yard TD RUN to give new domino a 14-0 lead . After this fumble it was hard for the Japanese koi to get anything going . They were forced to 14 PTS and only 98 yards passing and 20 yards rushing for the half while committing 4 turnovers . _

_It was new domino 45-14at the half . _

_Yusei Fudo 19/21 4 TDS 235 yards 0 INTS , Placido and sly 1 TD EACH each having 45 yards each , while Lester had 70 yards and 1 TD grab and the man of the hour Leo with 75 yards and 1TD GRAB, crow on the other hand had 185 yards rushing on 26 carries for 2 TDS . The only field goal was of 59 yards to end the half . _

_The JPK were flat out embarrassed because they were getting blown out and it was to a team who had 51% of the starting line up as freshman ._

_ It was the second half and the Japanese koi received the ball but were forced to a three and out . This was the only yards the Japanese koi received of the whole third quarter . Yusei and the dragons took advantage of it . On every drive that the dragons had they converted a TD. _

_At the end of the third quarter it was 66-14 _

_Yusei Fudo 42/45 480 yards 8TDS 0 INT PLACIDO AND LESTER AND SLY 100 receiving yards each with 2 TDS EACH, Crow and Leo had 90 receiving yards and A TD EACH . Due to the blow out most of the starters only played 5 minutes of the fourth quarter . _

_At the end of the game the final score was 73-42 the Japanese koi scored 28points off of the new domino back ups turn overs . _

_Final result : Yusei Fudo 49/52 595 yards passing 8 TDS PASSING 0 INTS : Sly , Placido , Lester 125 yards each and 2 TDS EACH Crow and Leo 110 receiving yards TD EACH . Crow 250 rushing yards 2 TD's . Dexter 13 PTS 10 PAT's and 1 field goal _

_" how bout them dragons ! Boys ! " trudge yelled as the new domino dragons celebrated there blow out win over a long time rival . This made school history for offense scoring and for players . _

_The next nineteen games didn't have much scoring as the first one but new domino continued domination on both offense and defense. They soon became the first team to be number one in both offense and defense . The new domino dragons became the state champions after beating the Newark jersey angels in the state championship __56-7 ._

_After this win the new domino dragons became the first 20-0 team to win the state championship while trudge became the first coach to win 20 consecutive and win a state championship ._

_ Yusei Fudo became the school leader in passing yards with 5500 , the school leader in TD PASSES WITH 55 TDS WITH ONLY 10INTS. Yusei had also a school, state and national record for the highest completion percentage by a freshman QB With a completion percentage of 71.9 . This was Yusei's career high , nearly destroying his old completion percentage of 65.4 to shame . Leo became the receiving leader with 86 receptions for 2000 yards receiving and 20 receiving touchdowns. Crow was the rushing leader with 250 carries for 2500 yards and 18 Rushing TDS . _

_With the dragons winning the state championship they qualified for the national championship. _

_The first round was not played because they had received a first round bye for having the best record in the nation . _

_The second round was a rematch against the Japanese Koi in which crow had a career high 330 yards Rushing and 5 Rushing TDS in a 51-48 OT SHOOT OUT . This was the only game in which Dexter scored more than one field goal and where he scored the game winning field goal . Also it was the only game I which the dragons let an opponent score 20+ and the only game I'm which Yusei did not have a passing TD. _

_The next game wasn't much of a High octane event but it did go into OT._

_The final score was new domino dragons 24 - New Mexico pirates 17 Sudden death OT._

_" man these last two games were too close for comfort." Yusei said with a sense of concern in his voice . _

_" yea but we always find a way to win them . " Crow told Yusei ._

_ " those teams were all easy we have our high octane offense plus our rock solid defense ." Leo said in a cocky attitude . _

_" yea but our next opponent is not going to let us play the way they were playing against them ." Sly said ._

_ " they did win the national championship 4 straight times before the Japenese koi did last year ." Lester informed the others._

_ " a 4 time national championship team is our opponents for the national champions ." Dexter said almost hyperventilating. _

_" hey Dexter don't worry we have our supporting school an we have the C.O.B. " Leo informed his teammate_

_ " the cheerleaders of boom won't help us out at all against a team like that . They have probably been preparing for that . If they can find a way to stop the noise then were done . "Dexter said to Leo . _

_" I mean even they can block the noise we still have sherry's bounce bounce dance . Who we that dance can make a man sweat ." Crow stated ._

_ The team responded to this comment by agreeing and saying true because they knew sherry was the hottest girl in the school and every one wanted her ._

_ This was unknown to Yusei but sherry had a little crush on Yusei . Yes the meanest girl on the cheerleading squad who liked to bully Luna because of her height and because she was found working on a project for chemistry with Dexter and because she did not do the bounce bounce dance. _

_Three days later . The national championship was ready to commence. The cheerleaders were introduced first . _

_The Ylaster cheerleaders were pumped up and got only half of the crowd pumped . Then the new domino dragons cheerleaders were announced with the head captain sherry leading them into the stadium . _

_" all right girls let's go make this crowd pumped up and make some noise ." Sherry exclaimed as they went on to the field . As they came onto the field there was a huge BOUNCE ! BOUNCE ! BOUNCE! chant that had the entire team of new domino cheerleaders do the mesmerizing dance that involved the movement of all the cheerleaders big DD Breasts except one tall girl named Luna. She found the dance to be disgraceful because it went against her morals as a woman and she found it to be a complete waste of energy . The crowd was all ready pumped up and the crowd was so loud that they could be heard from a nearby hotel . _

_" welcome folks to the national championship game between the Ylaster signers vs the new domino dragons ." The master of ceremonies said into the microphone but was barely heard because of the C.O.B.'s pumped up crowd . "This game features top two defenses and offenses in the country who knows what can happen between these two ." The master of ceremonies said ._

_ " we already know who's going to win ." Coach Rex Goodwin said as he prepared for his team to be announced out . Once the teams were announced out it was time for the annual coin toss ._

_ " call it ." The ref said as he threw the coin into the air ._

_ " tails ." Yusei said with a stern voice _

_" well that leaves me with heads then." The opposing QB said . The coin landed and the signers won the toss ._

_ " signers will you kick or receive?" The ref asked . " were going to kick ." The opposing QB said . _

_" ok new dominos ball. Let's go . " The ref announced ._

_ Before the game could start sherry came next to Yusei's side on the sideline and gave him a kiss on the lips . _

_" what was that for ? " Yusei said in shock_

_ " for good luck Sweetie ." Sherry said as she gave him a wink as she walked away with a sway in her hips back to the cheerleaders. Yusei was surprised because of this action but put his mind back to the game ._

_ The game started and Leo got the ball but was immediately stopped at the 10 yard line . _

_" damn there for real . There not going to let us get anything." Leo said as he caught his breath ._

_ " yea but we are going to win this game . Even if the C.O.B. Are tired . " Jack told Leo. The game commenced and was filled with offense and defense that was hard to watch . _

_At the end of 1 it was new domino 14 to Ylaster's 17. _

_" man that defense is crazy . I got sacked 3 times ." Yusei told Crow ._

_ " yea I can't get more than 4 yards per carry on this defense." Crow replied . _

_" I can't even get more than 10 yards a catch against them." Leo said ._

_ " but we can't let them get into our head we got to find a weakness and exploit it ." Sly said in a high up beat tone . The rest of the team nodded there heads In agreement. _

_When the dragons got the ball back it was 20-14 with 2:34 left in the half . The ball was on the 45 yard line and they were ready to play ._

_ " blue 58 ! Blue 58 ! Set hut ! Set hut! Hut ! Hut! Hike ! " Yusei said as the center hiked the ball to Yusei in which he gave the ball to crow who tried to run but he couldn't so be flicked it back to Yusei and Yusei tried to throw the ball but was sacked on the play with his leg and shin coming inside of his leg while it slammed on the hard field . _

_Once Yusei felt this he was in ultimate pain . It was like trying to wake up a " sleep limb " but a 1000 times more painful . When the crowd and everyone realized Yusei wasn't getting up it went silent ._

_ The first time in a new domino dragons game it was silent , every one was trying to see if the star quarter back that got them to 23-0 and to the national championship was alright._

_ " Yusei what happened are you All right ?" Trudge said with a worried look on his face ._

_ " coach it's my leg . I'm in some serious pain I don't think I can stand ." Yusei said with a pain filled voice . _

_" someone get a stretcher now ! " trudge ordered . The medical staff got the stretcher and they placed Yusei upon the stretcher and wheel him off to the locker room . Once Yusei was off the field the cheerleaders began saying a new cheer for Yusei and for the team so they could win the game ._

_ Jack was now in at QB because of the previous injury and he put in work . His first throw was a 65 yard TD PASS to a wide open Leo that gave the dragons a one point lead going into the half ._

_ HALFTIME : new domino dragons - 21 Ylaster signers - 20 ._

_ The game lived up to the hype and there was a lot of action left to be played . When halftime was over the signers offense was forced to a three and out . This was the opportunity they needed . _

_While the signers punted the ball it was blocked by bob and recovered at the signers 10 yard line . The crowd was nuts when this play happened because it meant that there drive would have excellent starting position. The play began and crow took it in for a 10 yard TD RUN . The longest run crow got that day ._

_ New domino 28- 20 . _

_The signers responded by returning a 105 yard kickoff return for a TD and concerting a 2pt conversion to tie the game up at 28. After those two monumental plays the third quarter did not have any more scoring plays ._

_ End of third new domino and Ylaster 28_

_ The fourth quarter began with a kick off that was returned 110 yards for a TD by Leo of the new domino dragons. This return set a record for the most yards previously at 105 yards set by the signers in that same game . _

_New domino 35 signers 28 . _

_It was seen on the signers sideline that Coach Rex Goodwin was saying a strategy to win this game . After the singers faced a three and out it was time for the dragons to potentially win this game . But before jack could get on the field Yusei was seen limping to the sideline in which they were all surprised too see. _

_" aren't you in pain Yusei ?" Trudge said with concern in his voice . _

_" yea but I can deal with it . Look coach I want to be in for the final 3:00 of this game ." Yusei said ._

_ " what do you mean Yusei ?! You can't be serious . You'll die ." Both jack and trudge said in unison. _

_" you heard me put me back in ." Yusei demanded . _

_" But what if ." Trudge said before being interrupted by Yusei. _

_" I don't care what happens to me coach just put me in ." Yusei demanded_

_ " fine but if you get hurt your on your own ." Jack told Yusei._

_ Yusei nodded and headed to the field where the dragons offense was at midfield ._

_ " I can't believe it folks Yusei Fudo is back on the field ." The master of ceremonies told the audience . The crowd went nuts when they heard this ._

_ " yes yes yes my Yusei pooh is back in the game !" Sherry exclaimed . _

_" all right guys were going to waste some time off this clock and then win this game ok . " Yusei informed the offense . The offense nodded there heads as to they knew what to do ._

_ After a minute it was 2:00 left in the game . This was the game changing period of the game because anything can happen . Yusei and the offense were in the red zone and were probably going to score or so we thought . The signers defense were ready to the play that Yusei was going to play ._

_ Yusei hiked the ball and was ready to throw but got his hand hit from the back forcing the ball out of his hand and into the signers cornerback's hands . The signers corner took this interception and returned it to the dragons 1 yard line . Yusei was hit hard in the leg causing him to scream in pain . Since he got hit earlier and was already limping he had to be taken to a near by medical center for treatment . The signers took it in from the 1 yard line with a 1 yard QB TD RUN . The signers didn't want to tie it up they wanted to get lead so they went for 2 . They converted it with a 2PT CONVERSION grab by a WR . _

_New domino 35 Ylaster 36 with 1:43 left to play ._

_ After the kick off the new domino offense was at the 20 yard line and needed to go 78 yards to win a national championship . 2 plays gone by and they were at the singers 44 yard line with two time outs and with 56 seconds left in the game . The fans were on the edge of there seats because this was the game that they were waiting for . They wanted a wire to wire game that they could remember for ages . A 4 yard gain was gained and left the dragons at the fourty yard line with 30 seconds left so they immediately used one of there remaining time outs . Jack got 8 yards on his next throw which set them up with a 2nd and 2 at the 32 yard line . Jack tried to get more yards for Dexter but the signers defense was to powerful . With three seconds left on 4th and 2 trudge decided to call out the field goal unit and get the game winning field goal . Dexter lined up for what he knew was his most important field goal and let the holder know he was ready ._

_ When he kicked the field goal Rex called a timeout to ice the kicker . This caused everyone to get angry because Dexter made the field goal that would've won it . On the second try it was from 32 yards the kick was wide left so that meant the dragons lost in the national championship ._

_ " I don't believe it folks it's wide left . The game is over the signers win there 5th national championship in 6 years . It was too close to call from the start but that was the best game I've ever seen in ages . " the master of ceremonies said. _

_FINAL : New domino dragons 35 Ylaster signers 36 ._

_ The signers were screaming to the top of there lungs because they won in an epic fashion . In the locker room the dragons were silent . Dexter was standing up In front of his locker where he was sad because he missed the game winning field goal that would've made them the only team to go 24-0 and win the national championship . Dexter was about to leave the locker room but got shoved from the back by Bob forcing his glasses to fall off . While his glasses were on the ground jack decided to step on them and force them to break . Dexter was shocked by this , his teammates were treating him so poorly . _

_" that's what you get you failure . " jack said in a harsh voice that scared Dexter ._

_ Bob decided to step on Dexter and force him to gasp for air . This was the worst form of bullying that Dexter ever faced . It was wrong on so many levels ._

_ After 2 months the school announced that Yusei Fudo wouldn't be able play football anymore because of his gruesome injury in the national championship . The school was sad but jack and crow were happy because they believed it was Yusei's fault that the national championship was lost ._

_ Also it was announced that Dexter quit the team for personal reasons and that his replacement would be veteran kicker Tristan taylor . Dexter was sad because not only was he getting bullied in the locker room but he was getting bullied outside . Everyone said mean things to him and even vandalized his locker because he missed the game winning field goal . _

_The next few months went by fast as ever . The new season was about to start and Yusei decided to become the water boy so he could see the game that he loved so much . Even though he was treated like crap by jack and crow he still kept his head up high . During those two months a new girl transferred into the school . Her name was Akiza and her most recognizable feature was her E sized breasts . This made her a favorite among the men but she didn't even give them the time of day. _

_Authors note : sorry for ending it here but I will give you more in the next chapter or so ._


	2. Chapter 2

_The 5ds football and love life ch2_

_It was a nice cool autumn day with in new domino city area where the new domino dragons cheerleaders were getting ready for the 2nd straight kick off game that they would host . This time. it was a rematch against of the national champions the Ylaster signers. This game had so much hate involved in . The new domino dragons hated the Ylaster signers because of the one point victory the signers got in the national championship . This game was going to be better than the first game ._

_" All right girls let's get this dance ready we want this to be the loudest and longest dance we have ." Sherry exclaimed. The new domino dragons nodded . They practiced the bounce bounce that makes the new domino dragons hard to defeat . The dance causes so much noise to the point that it's hard to hear ._

_" Cut ! Cut ! Cut . You guys are doing it all wrong . Our breast have to move at the same not like those other cheerleaders . We have to prove that were the best cheerleaders in the nation ." Sherry exclaimed ._

_" What's the point in practicing a dance that discriminates our women hood." Luna said as she got up from the stands ._

_" I'm sorry what was that? I don't speak to back ups who are only on MY cheerleading squad because there hair is a similar color to the schools ." Sherry retorted to Luna. "_

_At least I'm not some tramp who has to shake her chest to get attention ." Luna said ._

_Sherry had enough of Luna so she slapped her with all her might . The slap was so loud that some people thought it was game time and the impact was so hard that it stunned Luna for a bit . After 2 seconds Luna came too and punched Sherry in the face . This punch was nothing like Sherry's slap it was harder . This punch nearly knocked Sherry out and blooded her lip . This action initiated a fight that was immediately broken up by fellow cheerleaders Mina and Carly ._

_" Whoa take it easy you too ." Mina said ._

_" Yea there's no use in getting into a fight . Violence only leads to trouble . " Carly told both Of them as she was trying to restrain the bickering girls ._

_" If it was up to me I would've NEVER HAD YOU ON THIS TEAM." Sherry screamed to Luna as she was being restraint by Mina ._

_"If it was up to me then you or your implants wouldn't be in this school ." Luna told Sherry . "_

_"( gasp) How dare you ! You little ! " Sherry said as she tried to get back to Luna but was being restrained by Mina ._

_" GUYS ! CALM DOWN . YOU GUYS NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT . " Carly screamed ._

_This shocked everyone because Carly wasn't the type of girl to scream for no reason and what she just did shocked the girls there ._

_" Calm down Carly there's no reason to get all crazy here ." Mina told Carly ._

_" Fine but we don't want this to happen. So Luna is it ? Why don't you go hand out the fliers for the game so we could all calm down . " Carly told Luna ._

_" Fine it's better than being here ." Luna told Carly as she walked away to the office where the fliers was ._

_Carly then left as she was going to the football field to look at jack practice with the new domino dragons offense . She liked the way that jack looked in that stardust green football uniform and the way he commanded that the offense . Carly had almost wished jack could command her like he did the new domino offense ._

_" Hey Sherry . You know there's a way to improve our bounce bounce dance ." Mina told Sherry as she watched Sherry wash the blood out her mouth ._

_"How ? " Sherry said as she dried out her mouth and her lip and put on her famous piña colada lip gloss back onto her lip ._

_" Well there's this new girl in our grade named Akiza and let's just say she has some things that will make the crowd scream beyond the top of their lungs ." Mina said ._

_" I don't follow you Mina and that's a first because you don't understand what I say half of the time . " Sherry said as she stood over Mina ._

_" Wow so this must be what being smart feels like . Huh I like it . Oh and what I meant is that the new girl has some gigantic breasts . 38 E TO be exact ." Mina told Sherry._

_" 38 E ! Omg if we had that on the cheerleading squad we would be the best in the nation we would go 24-0 every year ." Sherry said as spun in a circle ._

_" So how do we recruit her to become a cheerleader . She's not that popular . She's just some book worm nerd ." Mina said_

_"Don't worry About that I'll handle it ." Sherry told Mina as a grin grew on her shiny lips ._

_Luna was now around the corner from the office where the fliers were . She was rubbing the scratch that she got on her face from her " altercation " with Sherry ._

_" Man that Sherry has really long nails . She should learn that when you could break through a layer of skin . It's probably time for you to cut your nails ." Luna said as she arrived at the office ._

_She entered the office and instantly noticed the fliers that were there . The filers guaranteed all people with a flier $5 off entry to the game . This was an offer that no person could refuse . She collected a decent stack of fliers and began handing them out to the students and faculty of new domino high . Luna then noticed a young girl with long red hair at her locker getting books for her next class ._

_" Um excuse me .. Would you like to come to the game tomorrow? If you have the flier with you you get $5 off the admissions fee . " Luna said to the red haired girl ._

_Akiza noticed her but her first instinct was to help the green haired with her scratch ._

_"Here let me help you out with that scratch." Akiza said as she pulled out a small Chapstick from her pocket . She put a little bit on her index finger and put the Chapstick on her face where the scratch was . Luna found this to be odd at first but when the Chapstick hit her scratch she felt instant relief ._

_" Wow . What did you just do ? It feels so much better . " Luna said in joy ._

_" It was nothing . It's just a remedy my mom used on me when I was little . She was a nice lady ." Akiza said in a low voice._

_" Was ? If you don't mind me asking but what happened to her ." Luna said in a concerned tone ._

_" Umm can I tell you later , like on the roof . I'm kinda running late for pre calculus ." Akiza said in a sense of hurry ._

_" Um sure . " Luna said as she handed Akiza the flier and left as she went to hand out more fliers for the game ._

_ " She's so sad . I hope I can help her out like I did with Yusei . " Luna said as she walked and handed out more fliers ._

_The period ended and Akiza walked out of her pre calculus class and found Luna walking pass ._

_"Um excuse me aren't you the girl who gave me the flier . " Akiza asked ._

_" Yes I am and I'm Luna by the way ." Luna replied_

_" Akiza . Pleasure to meet you . Well anyway I have a free period right now so I can answer your question right now . " Akiza told Luna ._

_Luna nodded and both proceeded to the roof ._

_" It looks so amazing here ." Luna said ._

_" Yea it is . It's a good place to come for lunch or to just think ." Akiza told her ._

_" So what happened Akiza . Also sorry for asking ." Luna told Akiza ._

_" It's ok and my mom and dad died before I could get to know them ." Akiza said as she began to choke up and proceed to cry ._

_Luna stood there motionless and speechless for a while because the girl who seemed the most cheerful and happy was carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders ._

_" Akiza I'm so sorry for your loss . " Luna said as she stepped closer to the crying Akiza and then proceeded to hug Akiza ._

_" ( crying ) Its okay Luna . I just never told anyone this story before because it was so personal to me and because I have no one to tell it to ." Akiza said as she embraced Luna . _

_" It's all right Akiza . If you ever want to talk you have a friend that you can talk to ." Luna said . _

_" ( sniffle sniffle ) Who is it I have no friends . I've had no one be there for me . My aunt and uncle don't understand what it's like to be me . Being teased for my body and having boys trying to take advantage of you and growing up in a world without your parents." Akiza said in a teary voice ._

_" I may not know what it's like to be in your situation Akiza but I plan on helping you deal with this . I'll be your friend Akiza and I promise you this Akiza : I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND EVER AND HELP YOU MAKE MORE FRIENDS BEFORE THE END OF SOPHOMORE YEAR ." Luna said to Akiza . "_

_( sniffles ) you promise . You'll be my best friend . " Akiza said as she looked at Luna ._

_" I never break a promise believe me that I keep my word and stay loyal to those who I promise . " Luna told akiza ._

_Akiza was happy because she had a new friend that she knew she could depend on . The two left from the roof and planned on meeting after school too hang out after school ._

_Luna continued to hand out fliers when she came to a scrawny looking guy with square glasses and a stardust green bow tie but had surprisingly strong legs ._

_" Excuse me sir are you and your friends plan on going to the game tomorrow .If you have a flier you get $5 off of your admission ." Luna informed the person ._

_" I don't have any friends ." The young man said in a nonchalant voice ._

_" You don't have any friends ! What do you mean by that ? " Luna asked ._

_" I don't have any friends because everyone hates me in this grade and school ." The young man told Luna ._

_" What you can't be serious can you . Who can hate you , you don't seem like the type of guy to do anything wrong . " Luna told him ._

_" Wow that's very nice of ... " the young man said before he was pushed aside by the varsity WR #88 Leo ._

_" Out of my way Dexter . Your interrupting my time with this beautiful lady . " Leo told to the now grounded I the floor Dexter ._

_" Oh my gosh . Dexter are you alright ? " Luna tried to get to Dexter but was stopped by Leo ._

_" Hey there beautiful lady . You want to go with me to the movies on Friday and do something " special" afterwards . Leo said in a cocky voice ._

_" Um no I don't go out with guys who treat others in horrible ways ." Luna said as she helped Dexter to his feet . " Are you okay Dexter ? " Luna asked ._

_" I'm ok ." Dexter told her ._

_" Hey Luna don't bother with that failure . He's nothing but a worthless peice of trash . Disposable . Replaceable and a complete mistake . " Leo told Luna ._

_When Luna heard this she flipped on Leo ._

_" HOW dare you disrespect such a fine young man like Dexter . He hasn't done anything to you . He is more of a man than you ever will be ." Luna told Leo ._

_Leo responded by laughing in Luna's face ._

_" I'm sorry but that was hilarious . Your actually defending him . He's nothing . Always has been and always be nothing . " Leo told Luna ._

_When Dexter heard this he was immediately depressed after it . Every day Dexter had to deal with constant abuse whether verbal or physical and this saying that Leo just said about him made him sad to the point that he left . Luna saw this action and was completely disgusted by it . Luna then slapped Leo for what he said to Dexter and for what he said to her ._

_Leo was flabbergasted because of this and just left . Luna tried to chase after Dexter but had lost him . She felt sorry for him and wanted to see what she could do to help him out . She probably could have been his friend and Akiza would probably like him too ._

_The bell rang and it was time for school to end . Akiza and Luna met up at her locker and proceeded to go to the Luigi's pizzeria. Akiza and Luna were sitting in a booth talking about random stuff and exchanging phone numbers ._

_" Man it sure sucks how bad they treat Dexter ." Luna said ._

_" It really is . He seems like such a nice guy any girl would be lucky to have him ." Akiza replied ._

_" That's true he is so amazing . " Luna said a pink blush came on her face ._

_" Oh my Gosh Luna . Are you blushing right now ? I mean it's ok to have been because you like him . You defend him a lot . " Akiza asked._

_" No I'm not Akiza chill out with that talk and I defend him because no one deserves to be treated that way . " Luna said with and an even darker blush appeared on her face ._

_" You are true Luna and Yes you do Luna I can see it on your face ." Akiza said ._

_" No I don't ! " Luna said ._

_As she left Akiza and went home ._

_" She likes him . She just has to realize it in do time ." Akiza said ._

_Dexter was at home in his bed just listening to his favorite rock band Three Days Grace. He was listening to the song Never Too Late . This was Dexters favorite song because it could help him feel better about his life . He put the song on and drifted away into the musics world ._

_"This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong Who would have guessed it I will not leave alone Everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late It's never too late Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late No one will ever see This side reflected And if there's something wrong Who would have guessed it And I have left alone Everything that I own To make you feel like It's not too late It's never too late Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late The world we knew Won't come back The time we've lost Can't get back The life we had Won't be ours again This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late (It's never too late) It's not too late It's never too late."_

_The song finished and Dexter just laid thinking about his life ._

_" That girl in school earlier she defended me . She didn't say or do anything mean to me . Are people actually this nice to others are they doing it for there own reasons . She was cute around the eyes and had an amazing personality . Maybe I should go to the game to see her . It will probably fun to see her again ." Dexter thought to himself._

_Authors note : well that's chapter two for you guys who are reading a 5Ds football and love life . I will be going on spring break soon so I will be able to update faster . Remember to like the story , tell others about it and check out other amazing authors out there and give everyone a good positive review ._


	3. Chapter 3

_The 5ds football and love life CH3 _

_The next day _

_It was the day of the big rematch between the Ylaster signers and the new domino dragons . Everyone was excited because they knew they were in for a real fight between the top two elite schools in the nation . The whole school wore stardust green or white to help show school spirit. Luna was in her cheerleading warm ups with her cheerleading outfit under it and had white studio headphones around her neck . She had a #2 on her face and a mini stardust dragon to show support for the school . Akiza on the other hand was wearing a stardust green blouse with a white skirt and black and stardust green leggings under it with all white tall converses and green studio head phones around her neck . _

_" Akiza ! You look amazing ." Luna said as she ran to Akiza who was at her locker . _

_" You really like it . This was just some stuff I threw on . I never liked wearing clothes like this because people would say I looked weird in it . " Akiza said as she took out her history textbook from her locker ._

_ " Yea girl it looks good on you . You look so different . It suits you. You look more free rather than being constructed under all that extra stuff you usually wear ." Luna told Akiza ._

_ " Wow so I look constricted in what I wear . It's good to know , I'll try and be myself when I dress next time . " Akiza said ._

_ " Calm down Akiza it's a joke . You look good in what ever outfit you decide to wear ." Luna told Akiza . _

_While the too were walking away from Akiza's locker they noticed Sherry and Mina walking towards them ._

_ " Hello Luna it's been a while hasn't it ." Mina told Luna ._

_ " It has been Mina. How are you ? " Luna said_

_ . " Mina you know it's not cool to be socializing with the back ups especially backups who are 6'2 , small breasted and defend the former field goal kicker who missed the game winning field goal and cost the school it's perfect 24-0 season ." Sherry told Luna ._

_ " Wow Sherry you and your implants are in such a good mood today . You didn't say anything that actually hurts my feelings . I don't care if I'm 6'2 I'm that way for a reason and I love it . I may be small chested but at least I'm happy with my natural body and don't have to suck up to my parents so they could get me artificial things and I defend Dexter because he's a nice guy who doesn't need to be treated the way he's being treated , he deserves to be treated with respect ." Luna told to Sherry ._

_ To the girls attention they didn't know that Dexter heard everything that Luna said about him because Leo and Bob stuffed him in a locker ._

_ " Man that Luna girl really knows how to stand up for himself and she isn't that mean , she defends me when no one else would . Maybe I'll go to that game for sure as a way of thanking her for defending me ." Dexter thought as he pulled out his phone and searched for Yusei's number ._

_ TXT MESSAGE : " Hey Yusei can you come get me out of my locker . Bob and Leo stuffed me In it again ._

_" Reply TEXT MESSAGE : " Yea Dexter just give me a few minutes I'm just drying off my head . Jack and crow thought it was funny to put my head in a toilet and flush the toilet . " _

_TEXT MESSAGE : " Wow u think you know people . You make one mistake and they treat you horribly for the rest of your life ._

_" TEXT MESSAGE :" Amen to that Dexter . Amen to that . " _

_. Dexter read the message and continued to wait until Yusei came to get him from his locker . _

_" ( laughing hysterically ) Oh my god Luna how can you be so naive . That nerd is nothing , he's just some scrawny nerd that will be bullied forever and won't ..." Sherry said before she was interrupted by Luna . _

_" Look here Sherry I see a respectable man that any girl would die for and if you can't see that then I don't know what to do with you . " Luna said . _

_" Well fine then . Hey you Akiza or what ever it is you interested in joining the cheerleading squad ? " Sherry asked . _

_" You want me to join your squad ? Why I have no experience . " Akiza said ._

_ " That's no problem Akiza we will just put you as one of our dancers ." Sherry informed Akiza ._

_ " Dancer? What do you mean by that ? " Akiza said in a puzzled tone._

_ " ( sigh) It's always the new students that don't know anything about the school . Anyway our " dance " is the way us new domino cheerleaders help our new domino dragons win football games ." Sherry informed Akiza ._

_ " Wow Sherry even this is a new low for you . Trying to get Akiza to do that disgraceful dance . It's just so sad ." Luna said ._

_ " Disgraceful dance ? What is so disgraceful about it Luna ? " Akiza said . _

_" It's a dance in which all the cheerleaders make there big breasts bounce up in down in a rhythm . It's so disgraceful because that dance makes people look at us as objects instead of actual human beings ." Luna said . _

_" Our bounce bounce dance helps out our team and if our team does good then us as a school will be good ." Sherry told Luna ._

_ " But what about our morals as women . If we are only viewed as objects instead of women with actual rights ." Luna replied._

_ " Well everyone has to sacrifice something for another thing . So Akiza dear what is your answer will you join the cheerleading squad and help us improve our dance ? " Sherry said._

_ " No way if I'm being viewed at as an object instead of a women then I want no part in it . I want to be respected as a lady not be discriminated as a lady ." Akiza said as Luna high fives her . _

_" Well that's sad we would've used you well . Let's go Mina we got to prepare for the game . Oh Luna coach said she wants us to meet her In front of the school at 3 so we can head to the game . Sherry said as she and Mina left ._

_ " Man it sucks that Akiza couldn't be on the team ." Mina told Sherry ._

_ " Oh it isn't over between me and them . I'll teach them to never say no to Sherry LeBlanc . " Sherry said as they turned the corner._

_ " So let's head to lunch ." Luna said _

_" Ok . I'm starving I haven't eaten breakfast today . " Akiza said as they started to walk to the lunchroom . _

_" Man I hope Dexter is all right . He can still breathe in there I hope ." Yusei said as he ran to the locker that contained Dexter . _

_Yusei had became Dexters friend on his old middle school football team . Yusei introduced Dexter to the game of football and he instantly loved it . Yusei and Dexter's friend ship was born from that day . When Dexter or Yusei were having problems they had each other's back . It was like they were brothers that's how strong there friendship was . As Yusei was running in the hall way he collided with someone and fell to the floor . _

_" Aww man what did I hit ." Yusei said as he raised up from the floor with his hands on Akiza's breasts . _

_" Uh umm excuse me what are you doing ? " Akiza asked as she raised her head from the floor . When she did this Yusei's and Akiza's heads were millimeters away . When the two noticed this a red blush grew on their faces . Both teens on the floor were lost in each other's eyes . They were in their own little world . _

_This feeling lasted for two minutes before Luna came and noticed the two . _

_" Yusei ! What do you think your doing get off of Akiza RIGHT NOW ! " Luna yelled at Yusei . _

_" Luna this isn't what you think we just fell ." Yusei said as he tried to plead his case ._

_ Luna didn't want to hear it so she went over to Yusei and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off of Akiza . _

_" I don't want to hear it Yusei . You were trying to take advantage of Akiza . What is wrong with you ? I know your aunt and I know she didn't raise you to disrespect women ! You know what I'm telling your aunt and when she's done with you we won't recognize you ." Luna yelled to Yusei ._

_ Yusei was scared of his aunt when she got mad . When she was mad it was like a demon took control of her and let out one angry barrage of anger ._

_ " No please don't tell Aunt Martha . She would kill me honest . Also I ran into her honest . I would never try anything with a girl . You know I'm a virgin that's waiting until marriage right ." Yusei said ._

_ " Luna let him go he's telling the truth . He ran into me ." Akiza said as she got up from the ground . _

_" Akiza are you alright ? Did he hurt you ? If he did his aunt Martha is going to be hearing a story today ! " Luna said . _

_" No he didn't I'm fine . The hit barely hurt . " Akiza said . _

_" Your lucky she is ok or else Martha would have done something to you when she heard what you did . " Luna said as she let go of Yusei's ear . _

_" Ahh sweet relief . Luna you got a tight squeeze you know ." Yusei said as he rubbed his red ear ._

_ " Yusei why were you running in the first place . I bet it wasn't that important ." Luna asked . _

_" Dexter he got stuffed in a locker again and I'm going to get him out ." Yusei said . _

_" Oh . Why didn't you say that why don't you get him . " Luna said . _

_" I am . " Yusei said as he Began to run . He turned around while he was jogging ._

_ " Hey Luna why is Dexters old number on your face ?" Yusei asked . _

_" Um no reason . I just like the #2 that's all . " Luna said as her cheeks turned red . _

_" You sure cause your face doesn't say that ." Yusei said. _

_" Yusei don't you have to go get Dexter out of a locker ." Luna reminded him . When Luna said this Yusei remembered this and began running to get Dexter out of the locker ._

_ " Man . He may be smart in the classroom but sometimes he may be a real idiot . " Luna said . _

_" So you were wearing Dexter's old number . Is that a coincidence or you wearing it because a little someone likes a certain someone ." Akiza said with a smile on her face._

_" Oh man not you again with this . I wear the #2 because I like the number . Nothing more nothing less . " Luna said ._

_ " Wow Luna you are like an open book . Your overall well being says that you like Dexter . " Akiza said . _

_" I don't like him I just find him as a friend who is nice , caring , looks so good in that little green bow tie that he wears everyday ." Luna said as she closed her eyes and dreamed of Dexter while an even darker blush came on her face ._

_ " Luna . You are a naive young girl . You like him a lot . " Akiza said . " I don't! End of discussion." Luna said as she headed to the lunchroom ._

_ " Man she really needs to face up to her feelings it's ok to like him ." Akiza said . _

_" That Yusei fellow he's has cute eyes and seems like a true gentleman ." Akiza thought to herself as she tried to catch up with Luna . _

_Yusei was still running towards Dexter's locker and he got there and put in the combination to get Dexter out . _

_" ok if I remember this right it should be 07, 34,28 . Man I hope he's ok . " Yusei thought . The locker opened and out came Dexter . _

_" What took you so long ? " Dexter said as he stretched his cramped muscles and limbs . _

_" Sorry got preoccupied with Luna ." Yusei said ._

_ " Wait you actually know her . Man she's one amazing girl . She's not afraid to tell anyone her mind . She's cute and the way she looks is so amazing . " Dexter said . _

_"__Aww look at you Dexter . You have a crush on Luna . " Yusei said . _

_" No I don't . I just find her an amazing girl with an amazing body and amazing personality and when her hair is out and straight and when she wears those mid rif shirts that show off her cut stomach and wear that amazing perfume it makes me go crazy . " Dexter said as he imagined Luna . _

_" Dude I knew you since 6th grade I know how you act when you like a girl ." Yusei said . _

_" Yusei look at me I don't like her . She's. Cheerleader . She can have any guy she wanted . She wouldn't want a nerd like me ." Dexter said as he looked down at the ground ._

_ " Hey cheer up Dexter . You are an amazing person any girl would do anything for you. " Yusei told Dexter . _

_" Thanks yusei . Hey can you do me a favor and get me a flier for the game . " Dexter asked . "_

_ Dexter going to a game ! That's shocking . I thought you gave up on football . " Yusei said . _

_" I thought too but one person made me see differently . " Dexter said ._

_ " Ok I'll try and get you one ." Yusei told Dexter as the walked to the lunchroom ._

_ The rest of the day went by fast as the school was ready for the game . _

_The time for game was here . _

_" Welcome folks and let's get ready for the rematch of the national championship game between the Ylaster Signers and the New Domino Dragons . This game is going to be filled with hate and will be a wire to wire match up ." The master of ceremonies announced . _

_The crowd knew this game was going to live up to the hype just like the national championship game . Dexter sat alone and even he knew this game was going to be hard for The Dragons because the Signers had a rock solid defensive line and you were going to have to earn yards against them . Akiza was ready to support her school in a way that didn't disrespect her as a woman . She was in the stands holding up a sign that said " let's go New Domino fight fight fight . " Yusei was on the sidelines making sure that all the water and stuff were properly in order so that the signers could get going when ever they were on the sidelines._

_" Let's introduce the cheerleaders now ! Let me introduce to you the Ylaster cheerleaders themselves . " The master of ceremonies announced . The Ylaster signers came out to a semi loud almost quiet stadium in which some people were boo ing them this time . It was different from the national championship . " Now let's make some noise for the queens if the infamous bounce bounce dance . The cheerleaders of boom the New domino dragons ! " The master of ceremonies announced . _

_" All right girls hands up . Let's go out there and make some noise ." Sherry said as she began to say there anthem that pumped up the cheerleaders . _

_" WHOSE GOT MY BACK . " Sherry said . _

_" WE GOT YOUR BACK ." The rest of the cheerleaders responded ._

_ " WHOSE GOT MY BACK! ." Sherry said . _

_" WE GOT YOUR BACK! ." The cheerleaders said louder ._

_ " WHOSE GOT MY SWAG! ." Sherry said ._

_ " WE GOT YOUR SWAG !." The cheerleaders said ._

_ " CHEERLEADERS WHO ARE WE ! " Sherry said ._

_ " THE NEW DOMINO DRAGONS ." The cheerleaders said._

_ " CHEERLEADERS ! LETS WILD OUT AND MAKE SOME NOISE." Sherry yelled as she ran out to a crowd that was louder than the national championship game ._

_ The cheerleaders heard this noise and began to do there bounce bounce dance . Luna was clapping her hands instead because she found the dance absolutely disrespectful . This dance got the crowd pumped up and loud to the point it broke the glass in an abandoned house near the stadium ._

_ " Now let's introduce the players now ." The master of ceremonies said . The Ylaster Signers came out to the song "All I do is win " by DJ KALHI and the New Domino Dragons came out to Top Back By T.I . _

_The ref performed the coin toss and the dragons won the toss . The dragons differed and gave the ball to signers . _

_T__he Signers on there first drive got into the red zone . But the Dragons defense forced a 27 yard field goal . _

_Ylaster : 3 NDDragons : 0 _

_With the ball the signers took there first drive . It was hard for jack to really get used to the offense . The offense really was like Yusei fast and able to withstand anything ._

_Jack on the first drive of the game with him as starting QB got to the Signers 57 yard line . The Dragons couldn't get anything going so the veteran kicker kicked it 57 yards for the Dragons first points of the afternoon ._

_ Ylaster : 3 NDDragons : 3 . _

_The next drive for the signers didn't have much big plays but the signers did manage to get into the red zone again but the New Domino Defense got a stop to force a 23 yard field goal . _

_Ylaster : 6 NDDragons : 3 _

_The new domino offense tried to get something going after that possession but an interception stopped them . The Ylaster defense returned it to the Dragons 25 yard line . The Ylaster offense dismantled a visibly confused Dragons defense and scored a 25 yard TD PASS TO AN OPEN WR . _

_Ylaster : 13 NDDragons : 3 _

_End of 1 : Ylaster 13 NDDragons : 3 . _

_The second quarter didn't go that good for the Dragons they were forced to a three and out almost every time . The Signers how ever took advantage of it . On their first possession after a dragons 3 & out they scored a 50 yard field goal and on their second possession the Signers scored again but it was a 43 yard field goal ._

_ Ylaster : 19 NDDragons : 3 with 3:23 in the left in the half ._

_ Coach trudge was steamed at both his defense and offense . His defense was playing like they were scared little girls out there and his offense couldn't score or do anything right . After another 3 & out from the NDDragons the Signers got the ball with one minute left and drained the clock dry but they did remember to score before the half . The opposing running back scored a 1 yard RUSHING TD to end the half . _

_Ylaster : 26 NDDragons : 3 _

_HALFTIME : Ylaster : 26 NDDragons : 3 _

_The fans of new domino were silent everyone thought it was over until jack said This . " Hey guys we can't let this slow us down we have to go back out there play 30 minutes of football and actually play like we mean it . " jack said as they went out to the field . The ball was on the 20 yard line and something magical was about to happen . _

_Jack handed the ball to crow and crow ran 60 yards to the Ylaster 20 yard line . Jack got a 7 yard pass to Sly which set them up at the Ylaster 13 yard line . This set up the play that would change everything . It was a 13 yard TD PASS FROM JACK TO LEO . The crowd went nuts when this TD was scored and the boing bounce dance came back._

_ Ylaster : 26 NDDragons : 10_

_ The Ylaster signers got the ball but the new domino defense held the out of the end zone and forced a Field goal from mid field . Ylaster signers 50 yard FIELD GOAL . _

_Ylaster : 29 NDDragons : 10 _

_The next drive jack was shown to get into some rhythm . He was not making the mistakes that he was making in the first half and he was at the three yard line . This resulted in a 3 yard TD PASS FROM JACK TO SLY . _

_Ylaster : 29 NDDragons : 17 _

_End of 3 :__Ylaster : 29 NDDragons :17 _

_The Ylaster signers threw two straight Incompletions and Bob sacked the Ylaster QB forcing a 3 & out . On the following punt return Leo took the ball to the Ylaster 22 . Jack connected with Leo for an 11 yard one handed catch . This play was phenomenal and got the crowd cheering out of their seats and got the bounce bounce dance to go into over drive . The next play was a shovel pass from jack to Placido for an 11 yard TD PASS SCORE . _

_Ylaster : 29 NDDragons : 24 _

_" I don't believe it folks it's like it's a new new domino team out there . Down 23 point at the half the dragons rally to within 5 . " the master of ceremonies announced ._

_ Coach Rex Goodwin was in shock because his team blew a 23 point lead and is only up by 5 . " Guys we have to force them into a situation they can't come back from ." Rex said as his team got onto the field . _

_The signers were getting some yards but was interrupted by a new domino dragon hero . Bruno intercepted the pass from the opposing Quarterback and returned it to the 5 yard line . The crowed was nuts because the got excellent starting position but the red said the play had to be reviewed . The play was reviewed and it was reversed . The ball went down while it was in his hands so it meant the signers retained possession . The crowd booed the refs call so loudly it was heard from the parking lot . The signers took advantage of that and go the ball to the dragons 5 yard line . The signers took it in with a 5 yard TD PASS TO A WR . The safeties that were playing coverage were saying both feet were in bound but after review it was found out that both feet were in bound . _

_Ylaster : 36 NDDragons : 24 _

_The dragons destroyed the signers defense on their next drive and got to the 3 yard line in 4 plays . The next play was a scoring play . It was a 3 yard TD RUN BY JACK . _

_Ylaster : 36 NDDragons :31_

_ The lead was trimmed down to 5 and there was still time to play . The signers had the ball at mid field but after one bad throw Bruno had recorded his first Pick of the game and returned it to the 20 yard line . After this play jack ran for 17 yards which set up a 3 yard TD RUN BY CROW to give the dragons it's first lead of the whole game . The dragons failed a 2pt try so their lead stuck at 1._

_ NDDragons : 37 Ylaster :36 _

_The game was still in reach for the singers but the signers QB made a game ending play . He was picked off for the second time. The crowd screamed when Bruno caught the potential game winning interception . _

_" Coach we got to review it . It's under 2:00 we got to review it ." Bruno said as he came to the sidelines . _

_" Ok I got this . Ref review that play now let's go ." Trudge yelled to the ref. _

_The ref reviewed the play and it came back that the play stood dragons ball with :30 left in the game . Jack kneeled the ball and ended the game . _

_FINAL RESULT Jack : 26/39 499 yards 4TD's 1 INT CROW : 21 carries for 141 yards . ( scored go ahead TD with 1:43 left in the game ) Placido : 7 receptions for 83 yards and A TD Bruno 2 INTS ( caught game winning INT with :30 left in the game ) _

_The game broke the school record for the second largest school comeback just one shy of breaking it . The previous revolt was 15 and the current record is 27 . _

_" Well folks I don't believe it miracles do happen and anything can happen ." The master of ceremonies said . _

_FINAL : NDDragons : 37 Ylaster signers : 36 _

_The crowd was pumped and sad because they had to go home after that comeback . Later that night with Akiza and Luna on the phone . _

_" Man Luna I'm glad I actually went to that game it was amazing . The way the team came back and won was so awesome . " Akiza said As she laid in her red bed ._

_ " Yea I know it was amazing ." Luna said . _

_" Luna you had an awesome time checking Dexter out in the stands . I saw you looking at him ." Akiza said . _

_" I wasn't checking him out I was wondering why he was sitting by himself before I got called to help with a pyramid ." Luna said _

_" Sure and I wasn't checking Yusei out ." Akiza said . _

_" Oh my gosh Akiza .. You were checking him out ? oh snap ! Look at you trying to go after him . You like him don't you ? " Luna said . _

_" No I don't I just want to get to know him and his beautiful blue eyes better , his lean body ,and his cute smile better ." Akiza said as she fell of her bed . _

_" That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't like someone . " Luna said ._

_ " I don't like him I just want to get to know him better gosh . " Akiza said as she raged . _

_" Akiza and Yusei sitting in a tree K I SS IN G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES BABIES INA BABY CARRIAGE ._

_ " Luna sang through the phone . Once Akiza heard this she hanged up and went to bed ._

_ "__That's good for her . She's meeting new people and Yusei's not all that bad . He may be an idiot but he's not that bad . " Luna said as she went to sleep ._

_Else where Dexter and Yusei were on the phone having a similar conversation . _

_" Yo that game was crazy ." Yusei said to Dexter . _

_" It was I didn't expect it to be so close like last time ." Dexter said . _

_" It must have been nerve decking for jack . Dealing with all that." Yusei said . _

_" True but he did it . Yusei what was up with you checking out Akiza at the game ." Dexter said . _

_"__I don't know what you are talking about I was looking at Akiza to learn what she likes . To become her friend later on ." Yusei said ._

_ " That's bologna and you know it . You like her don't you ." Dexter said . _

_" No I don't I find her to be a friend . A beautiful friend with large breasts and an awesome personality and a beautiful eye color that can make any man smile ." Yusei said . _

_" Dude Yusei you like her it's ok she seems to be a well respected girl ." Dexter said ._

_ " I don't like her I find her to be a friend . " Yusei said . _

_" Why are you denying it it just proves you like her ." Dexter said._

_ After Yusei heard this he hanged up and went straight to sleep ._

_ " Yusei my man . You are infatuated . Hope you get her she seems so nice . " Dexter said as he went to sleep ._

_ Authors note : I hope you like this chapter . Leave a good review and review others work well too ._


	4. Chapter 4

_The 5ds football and love life ch4_

_ The next day_

_ The new domino high students were still talking about the events that happened last night . It was so popular to the point that everyone was talking about even the teachers . The students had cheered so loud when they saw Jack and Crow come into the hall way . To the students these two were the Co - MVP's of that game . It was Jacks swift thinking and precise accuracy that helped them come back and it was Because of Crow's superb rushing ability that helped them get back into rhythm during the second half ._

_ " Crow it feels so good to be loved by the school . Man I love being popular . Yusei would have never liked all this attention ." Jack told Crow ._

_ " Your right Jack . Man I love all the attention I get from the ladies." Crow said as he posed for his female admirers . _

_" Amen to that Crow . Amen to that ." Jack said as they walked down the hall ._

_ They continued to walk down the hall when they noticed Dexter carrying his books from his locker . _

_" Hey Crow look at this ." Jack said as he went up to Dexter . Jack stepped In front of Dexter while he was walking . Dexter tried to move out of the way but Jack followed his exact movements . _

_" Um excuse me I'm trying to get to my history class ." Dexter said while trying his best to get past Jack . _

_" Look Crow the failures trying to get to get to class . It's so cute he's trying to learn." Jack said as he and Crow began to laugh in a hysterical fashion ._

_ Dexter had enough of the two so he decided to get to class but Jack and Crow stopped him . _

_" Where do you think your going failure . We're not finished talking to you ." Jack said. _

_" Well if I stay here more I'll be late and get detention ." Dexter said . _

_" Well that's too bad for you then .Detention's not all that bad the people in there will have you crying in minutes." Crow said ._

_ Dexter tried to go the opposite way to get to his class but when he turned the opposite way and proceeded to walk away he was stuck in the back of his head . Once this happened jack proceeded to attack Dexter . It was an unfair fight because of jack's 234 lb frame and Dexter's 100 lb frame . Jack was being sadistic in this fight because there was no one around and because he knew he wouldn't get in trouble . Jack knew that if he got in trouble then the team would suffer . Jack went for Dexters ankle . This was Dexter's weak spot because of his history of ankle injuries from football back in middle school . Dexter had 4 ankle injuries in a matter of 2 years . Dexter tried his hardest to avoid injuries during the 23-1 season because if he had got any he knew he would've been cut by trudge . _

_" A failure like you doesn't deserve to walk . " Jack said as he was stepping on Dexter's ankle . Each time Jack stepped on Dexter's ankle Dexter felt a shooting pain sensation come to his ankle . It was 234 lbs of weight and pressure all coming together to nearly destroy his ankle . Jack got an even more sadistic idea when he saw an open locker ._

_ " Your going to learn that failures are never going to become anything in life ." Jack said as he dragged Dexter to the open locker . _

_"Jack I think he's had enough don't do it man ." Crow said in a concerned tone ._

_ " Shut up Crow and keep watch . I'll determine when this waste of life and space has had enough ." Jack said as he put dexters ankle into the open locker ._

_ "Jack for real he's had enough your going to far ." Crow said in an almost scared tone__._

_"Are you kidding me after all those fights you got to in middle school , your telling me I'm going too far think about all those people you've hurt . You should be the last the last one talking about going too far you nearly killed two people ." Jack said as he hit Dexter's ankle with the locker door . _

_Once this action took place Dexter felt an extreme amount of pain within his ankle . The pain was so immense that it caused Dexter's eyes to water . When Crow saw this action he cringed not wanting to see this action . Crow knew that he had his faults and he made some mistakes but he learned from them. He tried to turn over a new leaf and forget about what the old Crow did , he was focused on what the new Crow could do next and what future had for him ._

_ Jack saw that Dexter was screaming in pain so he continued to hit Dexter's ankle. With each hit Dexter felt a new immense pain . Jack was at the point that he wanted to end this and get away so he opened the door all the way and slammed it on Dexter's ankle. Dexter couldn't even express his pain because it was so bad to the point he couldn't express it . It was so bad to the point Dexter felt his ankle shatter . Dexter screamed so loud in pain that it caused Crow to run away. Once jack heard this he immediately fled the area . Dexter was left there alone with his ankle shattered inside of a locker crying . _

_" Crap why me . Why am I always bullied like this ." Dexter Said as he began to cry in a low tone . _

_Luna and Akiza were walking from class and were heading to Akiza's locker ._

_ "Man that chemistry test was hard . Wasn't it Akiza ." Luna said. _

_"It wasn't hard for me I studied a lot in advance ." Akiza said ._

_ " Yea . That does make sense . You do study a lot ." Luna said . _

_As the two turned the corner they noticed Dexter with his foot stuck in the locker . _

_"Oh my gosh Dexter what happened to you ?" Luna said as she and Akiza ran to Dexter . _

_"It's my ankle it's in serious pain ." Dexter said ._

_ "Can you stand or do you need me to get the nurse ." Akiza said._

_ "Get the nurse . I can't stand it feels like my ankle shattered ." Dexter said as writhed in pain ._

_ " Luna stay with Dexter until I get back with the nurse . " Akiza said as she ran to the nurses office ._

_ " Dexter just wait we'll get you some help ." Luna said as she got Dexter's foot out of the locker and held his hand ._

_ " I hope you be ok you sweet adorable sweetheart ." Luna thought ._

_ " Luna's holding my hand . Her hands are so soft and she looks so beautiful when she's looking concerned . This feeling feels so amazing I hope it lasts forever ." Dexter thought . _

_Akiza was running from the locker that she and Luna found Dexter as she was going to the nurses office to get help for Dexter . As she was running she collided with someone . _

_"Oh snap what did I hit ." Akiza said as she tried to get back up ._

_ "Aww snap for a girl you can seriously do some damage ." Yusei said ._

_ Once Akiza noticed it was Yusei she collided with she turned as red as her hair . Yusei saw this and became red as well . This was the second time these two had gotten in a situation like this . Three minutes went by and they were still mesmerized in each other's eyes . _

_"His eyes are so beautiful . They drive me so crazy ." Akiza thought as she moved her knee that was near an area that was sensitive to Yusei ._

_ "Those eyes of hers . There so beautiful . Oh my gosh what's she doing with her knee . That's not supposed to be in a place like that ." Yusei thought ._

_ Akiza's knee was moving near Yusei's man area and Yusei was getting really nervous . Right before her knee could get any further the school nurse opened the door . _

_"Umm excuse me . What are you two doing ? " The nurse asked. _

_"This isn't what it looks like , collided into each other . Right Yusei ." Akiza said as she and Yusei got up from the position they were in ._

_Yusei nodded in agreement to what Akiza said . _

_" Ok that seems like a buy able excuse but next time you both better not be in that position again or it's straight to the principals office ." The nurse said ._

_ Both Akiza and Yusei nodded in agreement to what the nurse said . The school nurse of new domino high may seem sweet but if you make her angry she would kill you ._

_ " Umm excuse me nurse my friend is with a guy who got hurt and he needs your help." Akiza told to the nurse ._

_ " Wait what happened to Dexter is he all right ? " Yusei said in a concerned tone . _

_" No his ankle is messed up . He probably can't stand ." Akiza said . _

_" Man that's crazy . I hope he's okay ." Yusei said ._

_ " Well we can't just stand here and feel sorry for him , let's get the kid some help ." The nurse said . _

_The trio then went back to where Dexter was . Dexter was in no shape to walk or stand in that matter . Since he couldn't walk or put weight on his foot he was forced to wait a little bit more for professional help because the nurse couldn't do anything . The nurse had called for an ambulance and it came in 45 minutes. _

_The paramedics put Dexter on a stretcher and proceeded to take him to the hospital . Luna told Yusei and Akiza that she was going to the hospital with Dexter because she was worried about his general safety . Yusei and Akiza found this to be only a plot to be alone with Dexter by Luna but Luna told them she was only concerned for his general safety ._

_ At the hospital Dexter and Luna had to wait for 2 1/2 hours before they got seen . The doctor finally saw the two after there long wait . Dexter had an X-Ray and it revealed some horrific result. It was revealed that Dexter had a shattered ankle and would be on crutches for 6 weeks . It took 20 minutes for Dexter to get situated with a green cast ( Dexters favorite color was green ) and crutches that would be able to fit dexters 5'9 1/2 frame . Since Dexter needed to get used to the crutches Luna decided that she would go to Dexter's apartment and help him around . This made Dexter nervous because he was used to being home by himself but this time Luna was coming home with him . _

_After 15 minutes Luna and Dexter were at Dexter's apartment ._

_ " Luna I'm sorry if my apartment is a little messy , I didn't know I was going to have company today . " Dexter said as he got his key from his pocket but then dropped it . _

_" Don't worry about it Dexter I'm a bit of a messy person my self and don't worry I got it . Luna said as she bent down to picked up the keys Dexter dropped ._

_ Dexter couldn't help but look at Luna bent over . No matter what he had said He liked the way that Luna looked in her jeans and he liked the way her butt looked ._

_ Much to Dexter's notice Luna knew that Dexter was looking at her . She was blushing underneath and was happy Dexter was checking her out . Luna had even tried moving her hips a little . This made Dexter go nuts inside he saw Luna's hips move and he liked a girl with curves . _

_After some teasing Luna got the keys and opened the door to Dexter's apartment . Dexter's apartment was relatively small it had one bedroom , one bath a kitchen and a living room that was accessible from any place in the apartment . Dexter made his way To the couch so he could take his shoe off and rest his ankle . Luna sat next to him on the couch and decided to get to know Dexter better . _

_" So Dexter , why do you live by yourself ." Luna asked . _

_" I live by myself because my parents aren't really around much . They always got stuck on business trips and can't make time for me ." Dexter said . _

_" Oh if you don't mind me asking but what do your parents do that keep them so busy with work ." Luna said . _

_"My parents are business executives . They work for a company that does business with a lot of top companies in the world ." Dexter said ._

_ "Oh do you plan on becoming a business executive like them ?" Luna said . _

_"No not an executive Because I would be like my parents always on the road and not able to see my family . But I do plan on pursuing a career in business . I don't really know but when I do I know it will be a career I really like . Now if you don't mind me asking what do you plan on being in the future ?" Dexter asked to Luna ._

_ "I plan on being either a criminal detective like on LAW AND ORDER SVU or being a lawyer . You know something that has to do with law . It really fascinates me ." Luna told Dexter . _

_"Wow that seems really cool . I would love a wife that was a lawyer or a criminal detective . I would be interested in her a lot ." Dexter said ._

_ "Wow you would really like a women in a job like that . Now here's a question that seems out of the ordinary . What type if girls do you like ?" Luna said . _

_"Umm let's see . I like girls who are tall , know how to stand up for themselves and looks cute and has an excellent personality ." Dexter informed Luna . _

_"Wow that's amazing . I like guys who are sweet ,caring ,can express emotions and know how to treat a girl and is very responsible . Someone like yourself . You are an amazing guy that any girl would kill for ." Luna said. _

_"Wow those are good qualities for a man to have and oh come on stop being that way . I don't think I'm all that great . I'm just a nerd that gets into people's way and isn't good at anything . " Dexter said . _

_"You are great Dexter like I said any girl would do anything for you . Believe it or not you are quite the ladies man . Also your not some nerd that gets into people's way your a young man that has an amazing personality ." Luna said ._

_ "You really believe I'm a ladies man ? I wonder what lady would like me ? " Dexter said in a questioning tone ._

_ "__Yes I do and you never know there's always another half for someone to make a whole . You just got to find the right person ." Luna said _

_. "You seem so happy when it comes to this subject . " Dexter said._

_ " You have to look at the positives rather than the negatives ." Luna said . _

_"Amen to that ." Dexter said . _

_For the next few hours Dexter and Luna started talking about more and more things . The two learned so much about each other and discovered they had a lot in common . Dexter and Luna practically became even closer through out that whole session of their talk . _

_" Dexter this was nice , just sitting here talking getting to know you better I want to do it again some time . " Luna said ._

_ " I had fun too Luna how about you come over tomorrow and we invite Yusei and Akiza . It'll be fun we would all get to know each other . " Dexter said ._

_ " Sure why not they would love to come over ." Luna said as she got up and stretched before she got her jacket . _

_"Here let me walk you out ." Dexter said as he got up from the couch while protecting his ankle . _

_"No Dexter you don't have to . I'll be fine ." Luna said__. _

_"No I insist . Come on let's go ." Dexter said . _

_" Dexter your hurt you have to rest . As your friend I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already are ." Luna said . _

_"I don't care Luna I will be walking again soon and I want to be able to walk perfectly not messed up ." Dexter said . _

_"Dexter I won't allow it your going to sit down and rest . " Luna said as she tripped over the floor ledge Dexter tried to catch her but he ended up falling with her . The two landed on the floor . Dexter and Luna laid there for five minutes literally inches away from each other . The two were red as tomatoes and were nervous as ever . _

_" Oh my god ! I'm feet away from this man's adorable lips . I want to kiss him so bad ." Luna thought to herself . _

_" Shes so beautiful . I can't believe a women of her beauty is this close to me . " Dexter thought in his mind ._

_ The two began to get closer to each other and when they got their closet , their lips getting near each other and when their lips touched they kissed . Once this action took place Luna and Dexter were feeling a feeling that was unable to be described . Luna felt Dexter's soft lips against hers she was feeling amazing . Dexter on the other had had Luna's watermelon tasting lips upon his he felt like he was in heaven ._

_ After 2 minutes the two stopped and Luna helped Dexter up and Dexter walked Luna out and they went to do their usual things . _

_LATER THAT NIGHT _

_Luna was at home on the phone with Akiza like how she usually would be . They were talking about what happened earlier that day ._

_ " So is is Dexter going to be alright or is there any long lasting damage ." Akiza said ._

_" He's going to be ok in 6 weeks his ankle was shattered and his best way to heal is not to over excert himself ." Luna said ._

_ " Oh ok it's good he's going to be ok ." Akiza said . _

_" Hey Akiza can I talk to you about something ." Luna asked . " Sure go ahead ." Akiza said ._

_ " ( inhale ) well I was at Dexter's apartment and something happened ." Luna said . _

_"Oh my god . What happened ?" Akiza said in a Curious tone . " Umm we kissed ." Luna said ._

_ " Oh my god oh my god! Luna that is so cute how did it happen . " Akiza said as she fell off her bed ._

_ "We kinda fell he landed on me and we kissed ." Luna said . _

_" Wow that must have been crazy . You feel any type of way ." Akiza said ._

_ " I think he probably hates me or doesn't like me the same way ." Luna said . _

_" Why do you think that ." Akiza said . " Because I just became his friend and then we kiss . It's so crazy he probably hates me ." Luna said ._

_ " Luna your being paranoid and I believe he likes you a lot ." Akiza said ._

_ " How do you know . This hasn't happened to you ." Luna said._

_ " well your true about that but just call it a red heads intuition ." Akiza said ._

_ " A red heads intuition huh well I'll take it . You are the smartest girl I know ." Luna said . _

_" I know and that's why I'm your best friend . " Akiza said . _

_" Yes you are Akiza and your the best best friend a girl can have . ( yawns ) Akiza I'm off to bed so thanks for all the advice ." Luna said . _

_" Your welcome Luna and goodnight ." Akiza said before she hanged up . Akiza fell asleep soon after ._

_ Dexter was in a similar situation with Yusei ._

_ " Yusei me and Luna kissed and what do I do now , what If she hates me ." Dexter said in a jittery tone ._

_ " Calm down Dexter . Luna is a good girl and a good friend and I have a feeling she likes you as much as you do . " Yusei said._

_ " You really believe so ." Dexter said Yusei ._

_ " Yea and when am I ever wrong ." Yusei said ._

_ " Your never wrong . ( yawn ) I'm going to bed . Talk to you later." Dexter said ._

_ " Night Dexter and I hope you and Luna work out ." Yusei said before he hanged up and went to sleep . _

_Authors note : New chapter let me know what you think of it and please review and leave good reviews everywhere_


	5. Chapter 5

_The 5ds football and love life Ch5 _

_The Next Day Luna had came back to Dexter's apartment at 6:40 to help Dexter get situated and go to school . Luna helped him open and close doors that were in his way . She also helped him find ways to make life with crutches more positive rather than negative . Once Dexter was situated they left the apartment and headed to school . Since Luna didn't want Dexter to hurt himself even more she asked her mom if she could drive Dexter and herself to school and back . Luna's mom agreed because she knew how much Luna liked Dexter . Luna's mom found this out after she and Luna had a little mom and daughter talk . Once she learned about her daughters crush she approved of it and told Luna to tell him how she feels as soon as possible before she can't ._

_ " Ok Dexter your ok back there sweetie ?" Luna's mom said . _

_"Yes m'am . I can't thank you enough for this ." Dexter said ._

_"__Oh don't thank me , it was all Luna's idea . She was the one who insisted on it she says it would be so sad seeing such a cute boy having to struggle to get to school all by himself ." Luna's mom said . _

_" MOM ! Your embarrassing me . " Luna yelled . _

_" Oh I'm sorry dear . It's just so cute you two remind me of me and your father when he was alive . You two would make adorable babies and your wedding would be so amazing ." Luna's mom said as he started the car and headed to new domino high ._

_"Oh my god mom . You really know how to embarrass someone." Luna said right before she put a song on from her phone ._

_"__Wow . She has a unique relationship with her mom . She could joke around with her , she has someone to talk to about problems and she's always around . Man this is what it probably feels like to have a mom in your life rather than a neighbor checking in on you every now and again . I see where she gets her looks from she looks a lot like her mom . ( laughs ) she's one of a kind but she looks beautiful and acts amazing ." Dexter thought._

_" This is going to be a long six weeks . I really wonder what made me decide this . I should've asked Akiza if her aunt could do this, but if I did that I wouldn't get to see the cutest man around . I wouldn't get to see those brown eyes as much . I wouldn't get to see Dexter in that sexy bow tie and suspenders he wears ( oh my gosh I would lose it if I didn't get to be the first one to see those I would literally die but I am and I love the way they look on them.) ( drools inside her mind and gets sweaty ) Also I wouldn't get to see the nicest man around ." Luna thought right before she looked at Dexter listening to Hear me now by Hollywood Undead. _

_"He looks so cute when listening to music ." Luna thought . _

_Dexter was in his own world when it came to his music . He was an entirely different person ._

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,

I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.

I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.

But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind.

Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change

Always a part of me, until the very last day.

Where to go from here? What road to travel on?

I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong.

Will I try to have the will to be alive?

Will I try because I've never seen the light?

Blow it to the ground and it's now you see,

You spent your whole life taking the best of me

Where'd you go? Where's your home?

How'd you end up all alone?

Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound.

Hard to breathe, when you're underground.

Can you hear me now? Hear me now

How long can I keep pretending to be?

That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me.

Heaven will open up if I live on my knees.

A man of many words, but a man of few deeds.

Walking these streets, so absent of hope.

A pillow of concrete, a man with no home.

Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way.

Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame.

So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight.

When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night.

Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by.

Born to walk away, been walking my whole life.

Where'd you go? Where's your home?

How'd you end up all alone?

Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound.

Hard to breathe, when you're underground.

Can you hear me now? Hear me now

Look into my eyes and I see

What do I see? Nothing at all

Take another look around me

What do I see? Nothing at all

Where'd you go? Where's your home?

How'd you end up all alone?

Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound.

Hard to breathe, when you're underground.

Can you hear me now? Hear me now

Can you hear me? Hear me now

_Luna saw her crush listening to music and decided to put on some music of her own . She learned yesterday that her and Dexter had similar tastes in music . They Both loved rock music , liked rap somewhat , hated metal and some rap and could go either way with hip hop . Luna searched through her phone and looked for the song that she wanted to hear . _

_After a minute she found the song Lost in You by Three Days Grace . This song was Luna's favorite because she liked the way the song talked about love and affection and because of the fact that it reminded her of Dexter in a way . Luna selected the song and went into the music world ._

" I always knew that you'd

Come back to get me

And you always knew that

It wouldn't be easy

To go back to the start

To see where it all began

Or end up at the bottom

To watch how it all ends

You tried to lie and say

I was everything

I remember when I said

I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

Let me inside

Let me get close to you

Change your mind

I'll get lost

If you want me to

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

You always thought that

I left myself open

But you didn't know

I was already broken

I told myself that

It wouldn't be so bad

Pulling away you took

Everything that I had

You tried to lie and

Say I was everything

I remember when I said

I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

Let me inside

Let me get close to you

Change your mind

I'll get lost

If you want me to

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

The pain of it all

The rise and the fall

I see it all in you

Now everyday

I find myself sayin'

I want to get lost in you

I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

Let me inside

Let me get close to you

Change your mind

I'll get lost

If you want me to but

Somehow I found (somehow I found)

A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you) "

_ After a 45 minute drive the trio arrived at new domino high . Luna got out first to help Dexter from the car . Once Dexter got out he thanked Luna's mom and proceeded to walk inside of the building with Luna . They first had to go to the nurses office to inform her of the injury and to get Dexter's elevator pass . After 5 minutes Dexter was situated and was ready for class . Since Luna had only 3 classes with Dexter she got Yusei and Akiza to help Dexter for the time being . Since today was a half a day there was not as commotion and everyone was chill ._

_After Dexter's first few classes it was time for lunch . Luna and her friends meet up at Dexter's and Akiza's class before lunch . Since the cafeteria was on the fourth floor and they were on the second they had to get Dexter on the elevator . Dexter insisted on hopping to the fourth floor but Luna said no . _

_After 5 minutes they found a teacher who had a key for the elevator . The four boarded the elevator and headed up on the elevator . Akiza was next to Yusei and Dexter and Luna were next to each other . When the people knew they were standing next to there crush a dark blush grew on their faces . They were nervous because this was the first time in which they were next to each other in such a tight space . _

_After 2 minutes the elevator arrived to the fourth floor and made there way to the cafeteria . Since Dexter couldn't stand in line Luna offered to get his food for him ._

_ "So Dexter what do you want me to get you ?" Luna asked as she sat In front of him. _

_" I don't know what are they serving ." Dexter asked as he put his crutches against a near by support beam ._

_ " It looks like there serving burritos today . You guys eat burritos right?" Akiza said . _

_Once Dexter and Yusei heard this they became hyped . _

_" Did you say burritos ? Dexter I think she said they have burritos." Yusei said ._

_"Yes Yusei I think she said they have burritos . I don't know bout you Yusei but I can go for a burrito ." Dexter said . _

_" BURRITOS . They are amazing . I could eat them forever . " Yusei said . _

_" Your an idiot Yusei . But Dexter I never knew you like those . " Luna said ._

_ " Yea I love them . There so awesome . The shape and overall characteristics about them make them good . " Dexter said . _

_" Wow . ( whispering) Luna I never knew you liked someone who knew a lot about a food . " Akiza said . _

_" ( whispering ) I don't care he's cute and his personality makes me go crazy and plus I know a lot about tacos ." Luna said . _

_"(Whispering) You two were made for each other ." Akiza said as she went in line for her lunch . _

_" ( thinking ) I know Akiza , Dexter and myself are going to be that couple that everyone likes . " Luna thought . _

_" Luna let's go get our food before they run out ." Yusei said . _

_" Yea let's get our food ." Luna said as she left to get in line . Since none of them had to pay for lunch they went through the line relatively fast . _

_It took three minutes for the trio to get their food and get back to the table where Dexter was . Luna gave Dexter his tray with his burrito and him and Yusei began to eat their burritos . Akiza and Luna just sighed and were both thinking in their heads " boys will be boys " . Luna was sitting across from Dexter and decided to do a little something that will make things crazy . _

_Luna decided to play footsies with Dexter . Luna took of her shoe ( which was easy to take off ) and started to play footsies with Dexter's foot . Dexter noticed this first and a became instantly nervous . He never played footsies before so this was new to him . The way Luna's foot was moving on Dexter's foot made him go crazy . It was like she knew how to make Dexter's foot feel crazy ._

_ After 5 minutes of teasing by Luna it was time to head to class . Since Luna had classes with Dexter for the remainder of the day she accompanied him and helped him get around ._

_ After classes it was 12:45 and it was time to go home but first they went to Dexter's locker . Dexter noticed there was a flier for the Game on Friday between the New Domino Dragons and The Japanese Koi at Koi stadium ._

_ "Wow this game is going to be amazing ." Dexter said . _

_"Why do you say that ?" Luna said . _

_"Because both offenses and defenses are amazing and it writes a new chapter in this rivalry . New domino got Jakob the new DT He's being compared to Robert Mathis of the Indianapolis colts and the new offense of the Japanese koi is seriously amazing . They are said to be the #1 offense this year ." Dexter said as he put some books in his locker ._

_"Wow you must really know about them ." Luna said . _

_"I wouldn't say that I would say I just can tell ." Dexter said as he closed his locker . _

_"So what are you going to do are you going to the game or not?" Luna said . _

_" I really want to go but I can't . I don't want to injure myself even more ." Dexter said as he and Luna went outside to wait for Luna's mom . _

_"Oh that's sad . Hey why don't I stay with you at home on Friday night . You know so you won't be lonely ." Luna said ._

_ " Sure I'd love that . We get to spend time together ." Dexter said. _

_" Ok . I'll see you on Friday then . Hey look my moms here ."Luna said as she waved for __ her mom . _

_Luna's mom pulled up at the school and picked up Dexter and Luna _

_. " Hey kids how was school today ?" Luna's mom said . _

_" It was fine . We had a half day today . " Both Luna and Dexter said . _

_Luna's mom smiled when they said that and headed for Dexter's apartment. _

_After 45 minutes they arrived at Dexter's apartment . Dexter got out first and Luna went with him . Luna asked her mom if she could go to Dexter's apartment . Luna's mom agreed to it but she had Luna promise to be home before dark . _

_Once inside Luna and Dexter decided to watch tv because they had no homework from school . They watched tv and say next to each other on the couch . This caused Luna and Dexter to blush a lot . _

_After 2 hours of tv Luna and Dexter decided to talk . _

_" So Dexter what do you want to talk about ?" Luna said . _

_" Umm can we talk about what happened the last time you were here ? If it's ok with you ." Dexter said . "_

_ Oh you mean when we ." Luna said before she was interrupted by Dexter . _

_" Yea . That . It's been on my mind and I want to get an explanation. " Dexter said . _

_" Oh . Umm look Dexter . That kiss meant a lot to me and I hope it won't cause things to get crazy. " Luna said in a low voice . _

_" No Luna it won't . I actually found the kiss actually enjoyable . You were my first kiss." Dexter said . _

_"You were mines as well Dexter ." Luna said . _

_" Luna . I haven't been able to think straight you've been on my mind ever since that kiss . Luna what I'm trying to say is that you are the only girl I think about everyday . Luna your the only person who ever cared about me ." Dexter said as he began to tear up . _

_" Dexter . You are the nicest guy I ever met . You make me feel happy everyday . What I'm trying to say is that any girl would be lucky to have you . Dexter that kiss was to show you what I really feel . " Luna said as she embraced Dexter and started to tear up . _

_" ( crying) Luna your so modest . I'm not any of those things . I'm just a person who can't do anything right . A girl like you deserves someone better than a wimp like me ." Dexter said . _

_" (looks into Dexter's eyes ) Dexter your not a wimp your a human being that deserves the right girl . You are an amazing guy that looks cute and has an excellent personality ." Luna said as she wiped Dexter's crying eyes . _

_" You mean what you said. Am I really all those things you said about me . Dexter said as he picked his head up from Luna's shoulder . _

_" Yes I do . I mean everything . Dexter I wanted to say this to you for a while now . ( inhales ) ( exhales ) Dexter I like you . I like you a lot . _

_" Luna said as she waited for Dexter's reaction to the shocking news he just received . _

_" Luna . You really mean it . Luna you know how happy you make me . I have something to tell you . ( inhales ) (exhales ) Luna I like you a lot and you've changed my life for the better . Ever since the incident at school you have been the only one who actually defended me . You make me feel happy and you make me feel like I'm an actual person who can be something in life . Luna your the best person I have known . My life would be different with out you ." Dexter said . _

_" Aww Dexter . You are such a Romeo . You know how to steal a girls heart ." Luna said ._

_" Luna will you be my Juliet and make me the happiest man around ." Dexter said . _

_" Yes Dexter . I'm so lucky to be your girlfriend . " Luna said ._

_ " I'm lucky to have a girlfriend that's as sweet as you Luna ." Dexter said . _

_Dexter and Luna made it official by engaging in a kiss . This kiss was filled with passion . Dexter felt something bump his mouth so he opened his mouth and allowed Luna's younger to enter Dexter's mouth . Luna tasted her new boyfriend inside . _

_" He tastes so sweet . It's like candy . I'm such a lucky lady to have him ." Luna thought . _

_Dexter got over his nervousness and decided to bump Luna's mouth . She felt this and allowed Dexter inside . _

_" This feeling is so amazing . My girlfriend has insides that taste so good ." Dexter thought . _

_After a few minutes of kissing Dexter and Luna broke apart and decided to cuddle . Since Luna was 4 1/2 inches taller than Dexter she decided to have Dexter be the one on top rather than her . Dexter had second thoughts because he thought Luna would be uncomfortable with him on top of her but she insisted that she wanted it to be this way . Luna proceeded to lay down on the couch and then Dexter laid his head on top of Luna's breast , this was his pillow while laying next to her . Luna and Dexter liked being close to each other it was comfortable for both people . It was a place of tranquility for both people . _

_" I can hear her heartbeat . It's so comforting." Dexter thought as he fell asleep . _

_" He's so cute when he sleeps . ( yawns ) That's a good thing . I like him and he's mine . Even though people think of him as a nerd I don't find him as a nerd . He's a cutie . ( that sounds like a good nickname for Dexter .) ." Luna said before she kissed Dexter on the fore head as she fell asleep . _

_Two and a half hours later Dexter and Luna were sleeping soundly until Dexter had to go to the bathroom 3 1/2 hours later . _

_" ( stretches ) how long have I been out . ( checks phone ) man it's all ready 6:30 PM . " Dexter said . _

_Dexter soon realized that he had to go to the bathroom real bad . Being asleep 3 1/2 hours does that to you . _

_" Ok how do I get to my bathroom with out waking up Luna ." Dexter thought ._

_ " I'll probably move quietly . That'll work ." Dexter thought . _

_As Dexter tried to move while Luna was sleeping Luna grabbed Dexter ( while still sleeping ) and pulled him into her chest ._

_ " This feels so good but I have to escape before she thinks the wrong way ." Dexter thought Dexter tried to move from between Luna's breast but to no prevail , he didn't make it . The longer Dexter stood in there Dexter's breathing became more and more difficult . Even though Dexter did enjoy this a lot he still had to breathe . Dexter tried one last time to get separated from Luna but this time he woke up Luna . _

_" Sorry Luna . I was trying to get to the bathroom . I'm sorry if I woke you and for the position were in ." Dexter said as he got up from Luna and proceeded to stand on one foot in front of her . _

_" Dexter it's ok . I have a tendency to grab things in my sleep , so don't apologize it's ok . Do you need help getting to the bathroom." Luna said ._

_ " No I will be able to manage ." Dexter said as he got his crutches and headed to the bathroom . _

_" How long have we been out ? Oh snap it's almost seven . I have to be home soon . I'll call my mom to come get me ." Luna said . _

_Luna dialed her moms phone number and asked her if she could come to get from Dexter's apartment . Luna's mom said yes and Luna waited for her mom . _

_Dexter came from the bathroom on his crutches and sat down next to Luna ._

_ " Luna I'm sorry for waking you up . I had to go to the bathroom real bad . " Dexter said . _

_" Dexter it's fine . We are human we have to go all the time . " Luna said as she embraced Dexter in a big hug ._

_"Are you sure I'm not being a burden to you ." Dexter said while looking at Luna . _

_" Yes Dexter . Your never a burden to me . Hey you want to know the dream I had ." Luna said . "_

_ Sure ." Dexter said . _

_" Well me and you were in it and we went to Paris for a romantic evening , you were a true gentleman , we were at the very top of the tower and we kissed when the town lit the lanterns that made a fabulous view ." Luna said as nearly passed out . _

_" Wow that seems really romantic Luna . I would love to make that happen one day ." Dexter said . _

_" I know my little cutie can make that happen . As long as me and my little cutie are together we will be ok ." Luna said as she gave Dexter a peck on the cheek . _

_" ( blushing ) wow I'm your cutie . Luna what would my life be like without you ." Dexter said . _

_" Who knows . It will probably be boring ." Luna said as she rested her head on Dexter's shoulders . _

_After 30 minutes Luna's mom came to get her . Luna and Dexter were sad because they couldn't see each other until tomorrow but they would survive . Luna gave Dexter a goodbye kiss and left for home . _

_" Hey sweetie . How was Dexter's ." Luna's mom said ._

_ " It was fine mom . We had fun . " Luna said as she buckled her seat belt . _

_LATER THAT NIGHT _

_Akiza and Luna were on the phone talking about random stuff . _

_" Akiza . You would not believe the day I had ." Luna said into her phone . _

_" What happened . You kiss Dexter again ." Akiza said . _

_"Well yes and he's my boyfriend now ." Luna said . _

_" Shut up Luna ( falls off her bed ) ( thinking )( Oww ) when did this happen . " Akiza said as she climbed back on her bed . _

_" Today we were at his apartment . He was so charming . He stole my heart ." Luna said as a blush grew on her face . _

_" Aww that's so sweet . I hope Yusei will steal my heart like how Dexter did to you ." Akiza said as she closed her eyes and dreamt of Yusei . _

_" He will Akiza . You have to wait for the right time ." Luna said ._

_ " I know and I can't wait ( yawns ) well night Luna I'm about to sleep ." Akiza said . _

_" Night ." Luna said as she hanged up . _

_On the other side Yusei and Dexter were having a similar conversation . _

_" Yusei I have some news to tell you ." Dexter said a happy voice. _

_" What is it ." Yusei said in a curious tone . _

_" Well after a long and eventful day me and Luna were at my apartment and some stuff was said and we are going out now ." Dexter said . _

_"Dexter that's amazing . She's a real catch . I'm happy for you . This proves love can happen between anyone regardless of anything." Yusei said ._

_ " Yep . I'm so happy . " Dexter said . _

_"I hope I can be a Casanova like you with Akiza ." Yusei said before he yawned . _

_"Hey you can get with her . She's an awesome girl you and her make a good pair ." Dexter said . _

_" I know ( yawns ) we would look like a cute couple . ( yawn ) Dexter I'm going to bed . I'm tired ." Yusei said ._

_ "__Night man." Dexter said as he hanged up . _

_" Luna . You are an amazing girl ." Dexter said as he put on a song that made him think of Luna . _

_All that could be heard from Dexter's head phones was Dear No One by Tori Kelly . It was a coincide because Luna was listening to that same song .This song was the definition of Dexter's and Luna's relationship . The lyrics describe them so good and it happens to be there favorite . _

_Authors note : hope you like this chapter . Leave a review and go review others and tell people about this story ._


	6. Chapter 6

_The 5ds football and love life Ch6_

_3 days later_

_It was time for the big game between the Japanese Koi and The New Domino Dragons. This game received so much hype to the point that the local television network decided to show it Primetime . This meant that both teams got a lot of publicity for this and it was the first game that was televised for both schools . Since the game would be at Koi stadium the new domino school dressed up in either Stardust Green , Legendary White or SuperNova Red ._

_Everyone was supportive of the team and now we take you to Luna , Dexter , Akiza and Yusei sitting at lunch enjoying New Domino high school's famous Legendary Stardust Cheese Burgers . Luna was wearing a Supernova Red belly shirt that said " Tall and proud of it " on it with a Legendary White skirt with Legendary White leggings and SuperNova Red Nike Lebron 11's. Dexter was still in his stardust green cast and was wearing a his Legendary White Machine Gun Kelly shirt that said " Laced Up " on it while wearing One SuperNova red nike Foamposite and legendary white jeans . Yusei was in a SuperNova red shirt that said on the front in legendary white " 10% Luck 20% skill 15% concentrated power of will 5% pleasure 50% pain." While on the back it said " 100% reason TO REMEMBER THE NAME ." With legendary white Adidas pants with SuperNova red lines and logo with SuperNova red Adidas 4.0 D-Roses. Akiza on the other hand was keeping it simple by wearing her StarDust Green Thousand Foot Krutch T- shirt that said " Throw up your Rawkfist if your feeling when I drop this ." While wearing a Legendary white skirt with SuperNova red leggings and wearing her StarDust Green Adidas 4.0 D-Rose's ._

_" Man these Cheese Burgers are amazing . I wonder how they make them . " Akiza said as she took a big bite from her Burger ._

_" I don't know Akiza but these things are better than The SuperNova spicy burritos ." Dexter said with his mouth full ._

_" Hey Cutie . You shouldn't eat with your mouth open . If you keep it up I'll have to punish you ." Luna whispered to Dexter before moving her foot near Dexter's special area ._

_This action by Luna made Dexter nearly choke and forced him to get a drink of his StarDust Sprinkler soda ._

_" Dexter. You good . You don't want to kill your self eating these super amazing , life changing Burgers that the school only make once every football season ." Yusei said as he finished his burger and drank his StarDust Sprinkler soda ._

_" Yusei I'm fine just got a weird feeling . Don't worry about it I'm fine ." Dexter said ._

_" You sure Cutie . I don't want you getting hurt ." Luna said as she moved her foot Near Dexter's foot ._

_" Yes Luna I'm perfectly fine ." Dexter said in a high pitched voice._

_Luna knew that she could drive Dexter crazy with her feet . She systematically knew where to place her foot and how to make Dexter feel pleasure like no one else could ._

_" Man Dexter that nickname is so lame I can't believe it ." Yusei said ._

_" Hey Yusei it might be lame but at least I have a girlfriend while you don't ." Dexter said as he put his good foot on Luna's foot ._

_" Oh he just shut you up Yusei . You can't say anything . " Luna said as she felt pleasure from Dexter's foot ._

_" Oh shut up Luna . I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to ." Yusei said as he stood up and went to throw away his and Dexter's tray._

_" Sure you can Yusei and I can get a 2400 on my SAT's ." Dexter said ._

_" You got a 2390 . The first time you took it freshman year Dexter." Yusei said as the group walked around the school before class ._

_" Wow a 2390 on your first try that's amazing. I got a 2140 my first try." Akiza said as she went down the stairs ._

_" Wow that's amazing Akiza . I got a 2000 my first try . Hey Luna what did you score on your SAT's the first time ." Yusei said ._

_" Umm let's see I got a 1870. I wasn't really trying . I was trying to get a 1900 but due to my under achiever personality I'm ok with a decent score ." Luna said as she walked with Dexter down the stairs ._

_" So wait let me get this straight you didn't even try and you got an 1870 . " Dexter said as he was using his crutches to get around ._

_" Yea . I'm ok with it though . It's decent ." Luna said ._

_" Wow . That's crazy ." Dexter said ._

_" I know . A lot of people say I would be either the 3rd or 2nd ranked sophomore in our class if I didn't slack off and be happy with a B- or a B+ ." Luna said ._

_All Dexter , Akiza , and Yusei could do was stand their in shock because of the shocking information that Luna just told them ._

_"What's wrong guys . Do I have something on my face ." Luna said as she tried to get her friends out of shock ._

_" No it's fine ." They said in unison ._

_" Ok what ever you guys say ." Luna said right before the bell rang ._

_After the groups last four classes it was time to go home or go to the big game at Koi stadium ._

_" This game is going to be tough as ever man I can't wait to see it . " Yusei said as he and the crew went to the front of the school._

_" It is . I can't wait to see it ." Akiza said as she stood with her friends ._

_" Hey Akiza I was wondering if you would go to the game with me ." Yusei said as he looked away nervously ._

_" OMG YES YES I WOULD LOVE TOO !" Akiza said in a happy tone ._

_"Well I guess it's a date then . I'll see you at 6:30 then . Yusei said as he got into his uncle blisters car ._

_" See you Yusei ." Akiza said while having a tone that made her Seem like she was in love ._

_" Bye ." Yusei said as his uncles car drove away ._

_" OMG I got a date with Yusei oh my god I'm going to faint ." Akiza thought as she walked to the bus stop ._

_Dexter and Luna waited for Luna's mom to come get them to take them to Dexter's house . After a 10 minute wait Luna's mom came to get them and take them to Dexter's apartment ._

_After a 45 minute drive they arrived at Dexter's apartment . Luna got out first to help Dexter with his walking with the crutches since he did have a tendency to go over board . Luna had caught Dexter walking up four flights of stairs because the elevator was taking too long and he was very impatient that day ._

_As they entered Dexter's apartment Luna made sure that Dexter didn't go over board with his mobility . Dexter knew that Luna was looking out for his overall well being so he went with every thing Luna said ._

_Once inside Luna and Dexter decided to watch tv until 5:30 before Luna thought of an idea that would make it interesting between the two ._

_" Hey Cutie . You want to have a little fun before we watch the big game on tv ." Luna said in a slightly seductive tone ._

_" Uhh what do you have in mind my tall little angel ." Dexter said in a curious tone ._

_" How about we make out for a while ." Luna whispered in Dexter's ear ._

_" Uhh sure . But I insist that you be on top because I want you to be comfortable doing something that is new to both of us . " Dexter said ._

_" Dexter that is so sweet of you to look out for my well being but I want you to be comfortable as much as you want me too . What I'm trying to say is that I insist you be on top. " Luna said ._

_" But Luna won't you feel weird because you have someone on top of you . I don't want you to experience that feeling ." Dexter said in a concerned tone ._

_" Dexter I won't feel anything weird . As long as I'm with you I will be perfectly fine ." Luna said as she laid on the couch while dragging Dexter on top of her ._

_" Are you sure Luna ." Dexter said ._

_" Yes Dexter . Now come here Cutie ." Luna said as she began to kiss Dexter ._

_While kissing Luna Dexter felt amazing things that felt amazing . He felt Luna's soft radiant and sweet tasting lips against his while she felt his soft and smooth lips upon hers . Since Dexter had some mixed feelings about this every once in a while he asked Luna if she was all right . Luna told Dexter that she was Ok and that he didn't need to check up on her every time because she knew he wouldn't do anything to make her feel out of place ._

_After an hour of making out Dexter and Luna decided to cuddle while watching the game ._

_" Ladies and Gentleman boys and girls . Welcome to Koi stadium and welcome to the first game between the Japanese Koi and the New Domino Dragons . This game is going to be epic because of the new additions for both teams . We have new domino and there new DT Jakob and there new CB Ellsworth , while the Japanese Koi have new WR Blitz and new LB tank . It's going to be fun watching these two teams compete and write a new chapter in this rivalry ." The Master of ceremonies said before his broadcasting colleague took over ._

_" Your right . This game is a hate game because these teams do not like each other . They express it so well that you know there's going to be a fight every time these two heated rivals play . This is the longest high school rivalry in the nation starting since it was Yugi moto VS Seto Kiba back in 2001 . Now let's introduce you to they cheerleaders from both schools the Japanese Koi dancers and New Dominos CheerLeaders Of Boom . "The second announcer said ._

_The Japanese Koi dancers came out first since they were the home teams cheerleaders and because they always came out first for a home game . The cheer leaders came out to a mild cheer while hearing the song they chose to come out to which was T.I. Live your life ._

_Sherry was getting the cheerleaders pumped up for the game with one of her famous pre game speeches ._

_" Guys we've been here before it's nothing different . We got to show them whose the best cheerleading squad in the nation . We have to prove we are no joke . Everything that we sacrificed to get this good is going to pay off today . Let's go out there and be better than best . Let's go out there and pursuit excellence . " Sherry said as she and the other cheerleaders raised up their hands ._

_" WHOSE GOT MY BACK . " Sherry said ._

_" WE GOT YOUR BACK ." The rest of the cheerleaders responded ._

_" WHOSE GOT MY BACK! ." Sherry said ._

_" WE GOT YOUR BACK! ." The cheerleaders said louder ._

_" WHOSE GOT MY SWAG! ." Sherry said ._

_" WE GOT YOUR SWAG !." The cheerleaders said ._

_" CHEERLEADERS WHO ARE WE ! " Sherry said ._

_" THE NEW DOMINO DRAGONS ." The cheerleaders said_

_" CHEERLEADERS ! LETS WILD OUT AND MAKE SOME NOISE." Sherry said as she and the other cheerleaders ran out the tunnel to enter the field ._

_Once the music hit the crowd went nuts . The place was so loud that it caused the fan buses windows to shatter . Every one was focused on the cheerleaders and their famous Bounce Bounce dance . The dance was the Cheerleaders Of Booms main specialty. It was so loud to the point you couldn't hear the song they came out to really well . The song they came out to was : Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf ft Lil Wayne ._

_With the crowd pumped up all the way it was time for the players to come out. The Japanese koi players came out first to a pumped out crowd that was waiting for the true main event . The Japanese Koi came out to : We Are By HollyWood Undead ._

_The New Domino Dragons came out to : King Set by T.I. And came out to a hyped crowd that nearly broke the score board because of how loud it was ._

_The Japanese Koi received the ball first because they got the coin toss right . So this meant that the Dragons would get the ball for the second half . The kick was kicked and the game began . The Japanese Koi got the ball but were immediately stopped at the 10 yard line by Jakob . The Dragons defense was ready for the Koi's offense and forced a three and out . The Koi punted the ball and Leo was stopped immediately at the 15 yard line . After a quick three and out the Dragons were forced to punt the football away . This is how the first quarter went on from then . It ended with both teams being held scoreless which was a shock to everyone because this was a game between the #1 offense and #2 offense in the nation but it did seem like both defenses stepped up ._

_End of 1 : Japanese Koi - 0 New Domino Dragons - 0_

_The second quarter was a different story because the Japanese Koi got something on offense that resulted in a 41 yard TD PASS from the Japanese Koi QB to their WR Blitz. After the PAT the Koi had a one possession lead over the Dragons ._

_Japanese Koi - 7 New Domino Dragons - 0_

_After that scoring play both teams were held score less until halftime . Jack was sacked 6 times in the half while the Koi QB was pressured on 9/15 pass attempts ._

_Halftime : Japanese Koi - 7 New Domino Dragons - 0_

_The second quarter began and jack lead back to back scoring drives to inch close to the lead . Even though they were not TD's he did manage to get Field goals from 29 yards out and another from 40 yards out . After these two plays the Dragons kept the Koi scoreless for the entire third quarter ._

_End of 3 : Japanese Koi - 7 New Domino Dragons - 6_

_The fourth Quarter was about to begin and the Dragons had the ball after a sack forced fumble by Jakob and return to the 1 yard line . The crowd went nuts when they saw this play and they were about to get louder because they were about to have their first lead at Koi stadium for the first time ever . Jack and the offense got the ball with 8:44 left on the clock and wasted :44 seconds of the clock before facing fourth and goal . The next play Jack got the ball from the Center and handed to Crow who took it in for a 1 Yard TD RUN to give the Dragons their first lead of the game . Trudge wanted to go for 2 because he wanted to be prepared for a possible OverTime situation . So he went for two but Leo couldn't get the ball over the Goal line so the 2 point attempt was failed ._

_Japanese Koi - 7 New Domino Dragons - 12_

_The Dragons decided to run an Onside play so they could get the ball back and run off more time and possibly win the game . The Veteran Kicker kicked the Onside kick and it was recovered by the New Domino Dragons after it bounced off the shin of the LB Tank . This meant that the Dragons got the ball and got to waste time on the clock ._

_After a 6 minute and :30 second drive by the dragons got the ball at their own 27 yard line with 1 minute and :30 seconds left in the game and 1 time out . The Koi were running their two minute offense and got to the Dragons 30 yard line before calling a time out with :20 seconds left in the game . The Koi got 6 yards on the next play and immediately spiked the ball ._

_It was 4th and 10 with :8 seconds left and the dragons needed a TD TO WIN . The Koi Quarterback hiked the ball and the last play of the game was under way . Since Trudge knew that the Koi were planning on throwing the ball into the end zone ._

_The Koi's Quarterback was running from Jakob who was in pursuit of him . The clock hit :00 and the Koi Quarterback threw a Hail Mary pass into the end zone ._

_Blitz was the target of that pass but before the ball got to him he pushed the CB Ellsworth . This action would result in an offensive pass interference but no flag was thrown . The ball was approaching Blitz but Bruno noticed and got behind Blitz and jumped the same time and got possession of the ball the same time as Blitz ._

_The catch resulted in both players fighting for the ball and a huge cluster forming where the two players were ._

_One referee said it was a TOUCHDOWN but the other referee said it was an INTERCEPTION . The referee to the left of the end zone got the cluster broken up and ruled the play a TOUCHDOWN even though it was clear that Bruno had the INTERCEPTION . Once the crowd heard TOUCHDOWN the Koi fans CHEERED so loud that it broke the glass in all the cars in the Koi stadium parking lot . Jack and the Dragons rushed to the field to tell the referee that Ellsworth was pushed before the previous play but the Referee still ruled it a TOUCHDOWN . This shocked all of the New Domino Dragons fans and caused a loud boo to be heard from the loud cheer . The Dragons were about to leave for the locker room but were forced to come back for the mandatory PAT attempt ._

_FINAL : Japanese Koi - 14 New Domino Dragons - 12_

_This game was hard for all of The New Domino Dragons fans because they were wrongfully cheated out of a 2-0 record and because they lost on a controversial call . Yusei ,Akiza , Dexter and Luna were sad but they still had to get home from their previous locations . Luna had called her mom to come get her and after a 10 minute wait Luna's mom came to get her . Luna gave Dexter a kiss on the cheek and got in the car with her mom._

_Akiza and Yusei were walking from Koi stadium and decided to walk though a near by park . The park was so nice at night that it spelled romance in every language . Akiza and Yusei had a nice time walking through the park . He made Akiza laugh almost all the way through the park ._

_After 15 minutes the two arrived at Akiza's house . Yusei had walked her to her door and made sure that she had her keys ._

_Akiza was fiddling with her keys because she didn't want this moment to end with her crush ._

_" I had a fun time Yusei ." Akiza said ._

_" I did too . I'd like to do it again sometime ." Yusei said ._

_" Sure I would love too ." Akiza said as she began fiddling with her keys ._

_" Goodnight Akiza I hope to see you again sometime ." Yusei said as he began to leave , but before he could leave Akiza kissed Yusei ._

_To be continued in Chapter 7_

_Authors note : Please tell me what you think of this chapter and review if you can . Please tell others about this story I want it to become popular . Also read other stories and say nice things about them_


	7. Chapter 7

_The 5ds Football and Love Life Ch7_

_The same night_

_Akiza and Yusei were on Akiza's front porch still with their lips touching each other . To Yusei this was heaven right here because he got to feel Akiza's soft lips and taste her sweet cherry lip gloss that was on her lips . Yusei was in heaven . Akiza on the other hand was in her own form of heaven . She felt Yusei's lean shoulders while kissing him and moved her hands to Yusei's somewhat muscular arms . To her they were big and a real turn on , even though Yusei hadn't worked out since his last football practice but he still managed to keep his 225 pound frame and keep his long spiky hair that he grew out since freshman year . As Akiza felt on Yusei's muscles she felt a feeling that was just too good to explain . She knew she had a big strong crush that can give her nice tight hugs while protecting her from anyone who wishes to harm her ._

_After 5 minutes of passion filled kissing Yusei and Akiza separated. They started looking into each other's eyes while saying nothing . This moment was too perfect . It felt as if it was one of those situations that only happen in fairy tales. Akiza thought of Yusei as her Rose Knight while Yusei thought of Akiza as his little Rose Queen ._

_"Wow Yusei your a good kisser . I never imagined my first kiss to be this amazing ." Akiza said as she looked at Yusei ._

_"You are too Akiza . You were my first kiss too ." Yusei lied ._

_Even though Yusei was popular while he played football he always adored by the ladies of New Domino High . The ladies loved Yusei so much it was way too much for Yusei to handle . The female students of New Domino High would literally chase Yusei in and out of the school . Yusei ran as much as he could from the ladies and was even forced to refuse all of the girls that asked him out . The chases that Yusei dealt with weren't all that bad because it helped him throw better while running and help his rushing ability ._

_Yusei had gotten rid of 99.9% of the girls that were chasing him through out the school . But 99.9% isn't fully 100% , so who was the .1 % that didn't stop chasing Yusei during his time as the New Domino starting Quarterback . That girl was the head caption of the New Domino Dragons cheerleading squad , the Leader of The Cheerleaders Of Boom : Sherry Leblanc . Sherry was a persistent young lady that would not give up until she got her way . She was in love with Yusei . She wanted to marry Yusei and have little babies with him and have "special fun time " with him as well . Sherry would constantly flirt with Yusei almost 24-7 since they were next door neighbors and had a identical schedule as him . This made her almost hard to avoid , it's like the more Yusei tried to deny her advances it made her more and more attracted to Yusei . She would literally fight anyone for Yusei even her best friend Mina ._

_" Yusei are you okay ? You kinda zoned out . " Akiza said as she arched her right foot a little ._

_"Huh ? Oh yea I'm fine Akiza. Sorry about that I had a lot of stuff on my mind ." Yusei said ._

_"Oh ok . Umm I'll see you tomorrow . " Akiza said as she put the key in here door and went inside ._

_"Yea see you tomorrow Akiza ." Yusei said as he left from Akiza's house ._

_Little did Akiza or Yusei known there was a little brunette haired girl that saw the whole situation between Yusei and Akiza ._

_" Oh my god Sherry is not going to be happy when I tell her this." Mina said as she got her phone and called Mina ._

_The phone rang and when the call went through all you could hear was Talk Dirty to me by Jason Durelo ft 2 Chainz ._

_"When you talk dirty to me . Hello what's up Mina ." Sherry said as she hummed the song ._

_"Is this a wrong time Sherry cause if it is I can call at a later time." Mina said as she stood by the bus stop waiting for the bus to come ._

_"Mina it isn't . Tell me what you have to say before my good mood goes away." Sherry said as she lowered the volume on her laptop._

_"Ok well. I saw that new transfer student all tongue tied with your crush Yusei Fudo . Mina said as she stopped a bus and got on it._

_"What did you say! My little Yusei is with a skank like her . She's not even beautiful she's some book nerd that's a freaking orphan. I even bet she used those hypnotic breasts of hers to get Yusei to kiss her. Sherry said as she kicked a chair and had it do a 1080 as she yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"Are you ok ? Sherry you nearly caused me to go deaf . Man I wish these headphones weren't so loud." Mina said as she tried to get sound back into her ear ._

_" I'm fine Mina . I'm fine . You know this can't go unpunished we have to get her back for this ." Sherry said with an evil tone._

_"Ooh you've gotten that evil tone in your voice again . I like it . So what do you have in mind ? " Mina said as she pushed the button to signal the bus to stop._

_"Let's just say that it will make her never ever even think of messing with me again." Sherry said as she threw a dart to her dart board and got a bullseye on the play._

_30 minutes later_

_" Luna can we talk ? I have to tell you something . " Akiza said as she talked to Luna through her phone ._

_"Yea sure what's up Akiza ?" Luna said ._

_"Well me and Yusei had a little incident ." Akiza said._

_"What did he hurt you Akiza ?! When I get my hands on him I am going to kill him . He thinks he can get away with harming a sweet innocent girl like you ! He's got another thing coming ." Luna said as she yelled and got ready to hurt Yusei ._

_"No no Luna he didn't hurt me . We just kissed . That's all . It was the best experience of my life . " Akiza said ._

_" Oh my god ! Akiza I'm so happy for u . How did it happen , how do you feel . " Luna said as she grew happy._

_"Well.. We were coming home from the stadium and we were saying something's and then it just happened ." Akiza said ._

_"Aww . Oh that's so sweet . He's the type of guy that you deserve . Even though he can be an idiot at times he's almost perfect. " Luna said ._

_" Yea I know he's an amazing guy . He's strong , funny , caring and I would love to have him as my boyfriend . " Akiza said ._

_"You should ask him to be your boyfriend tomorrow . It will be the right thing to do ." Luna said ._

_" You sure . What if he doesn't like me . " Akiza said ._

_"Akiza you are a catch . Any man would be lucky to have you. Yusei is the ideal guy for you . " Luna said ._

_" Ok ok I'll ask him tomorrow . Thanks Luna . Your a great friend and goodnight. We had a long day . " Akiza said in a tired tone ._

_"Goodnight Akiza and Yusei and Akiza sitting in a tree K I SS ING . First comes love then comes marriage ; then comes babies in a baby carriage ." Luna said as she hanged up ._

_" That Luna she really knows how to tease a girl." Akiza said as she went to sleep._

_On the other side of town Yusei and Dexter were having a some what similar conversation ._

_"Man the refs really messed up that game . To think they would've learned from the Packers vs Seahawks incident. " Dexter said._

_"Yea man . You have a lot of money invested in those refs and they make a mistake like that. Man that's crazier than my kiss with Akiza ." Yusei said ._

_" You kissed Akiza . Whoa that's amazing man . I'm so happy for you . What did it feel like ? " Dexter said ._

_"It was amazing . It was better than the kiss I got from Sherry ." Yusei said ._

_"Wait what !? You kissed Sherry and Akiza ! What the heck man ! " Dexter yelled ._

_"It was freshman year man . Before the national championship game . I didn't know what happen . All I know is that she kissed me . If Akiza found out about this . I don't know how she would react." Yusei said in a concerned tone ._

_"She would be heart broken . But you can keep it from her . For her own good . " Dexter said ._

_" Yea that would be the best thing to do . " Yusei said in a tired voice ._

_" Yusei I'm about to sleep so night man and I hope things work out for you and Akiza ." Dexter said as he hanged up ._

_The next day_

_It was the most quietest day in New Domino High . Everyone was sad about the incident involving Ellsworth and Bruno . Everyone knew Bruno had the interception but it was incorrectly called. Every time someone saw Bruno they gave him a thumbs up and told him that he had the catch and it's not his fault._

_Sherry knew she had to get revenge on Akiza for kissing her crush Yusei Fudo . To her this meant war and when you start something with Sherry you have to finish it . Sherry had Mina type up a fake note during their free periods so that they could put it in both Akiza and Yusei's locker so that the real fun could begin._

_"A note from Yusei . He wants to meet me in the gym at 3:00. I wonder what he could want ." Akiza thought ._

_" A note from Akiza . I wonder what she wants to meet me about." Yusei thought as he put his books in his locker and headed to his last class : Robotics ._

_Three O , clock hit and it was time for Sherry's plan to take effect. Yusei had shown up to the gym first and all he could see was Sherry crying._

_" Um Sherry are you ok." Yusei said as he approached her ._

_" No I'm not . It's Akiza she's being mean to me ." Sherry said in a crying tone ._

_" What has Akiza done to you Sherry ? " Yusei asked_

_"She's judging me because I have small breasts . She's saying than she's better than me because her breasts can get her what ever she wants even an idiot like Yusei can be hypnotized by these ." Sherry said._

_"No that doesn't sound like Akiza would say let alone do ." Yusei said in a tone of disbelief ._

_" But Yusei it is . I have a recording of her saying it . " Sherry said as she pulled out her phone and played the recording ._

_The recording played and it revealed to Yusei all he needed to hear . The girl of his dreams was a back stabbing girl that can't be trusted . Yusei was in shock to have heard this and he didn't know how to handle it. Mina saw that Akiza was coming to the gym so she did a bird call that Sherry could hear to inform her to perform the final knock out blow ._

_Sherry grabbed Yusei's face and pulled him close to her . The two were kissing while Sherry took Yusei's hand and placed them on her butt . To Sherry this was the ultimate heaven . This made her completely soaked down their ._

_Once Akiza got into the gym the first thing she saw was the man of her dreams kissing the one girl who she knew she couldn't trust ._

_" Yusei. How could you ? " Akiza said ._

_" Akiza what are you doing here . " Yusei said as he broke apart from Sherry ._

_" I came here to meet up with you . So you could tell me what you had to say , but I guess it's clear ." Akiza said as she started to cry ._

_" Why so you can try and play me like how you have always played me ." Yusei said as Sherry watched ._

_"What are you talking about Yusei . I never played you. I would never do anything as cruel as that to you." Akiza said in a teary voice ._

_"Yea right . I heard the recording you think just because you have big breasts you can use them to try and play me . Well I'm not having it . I don't ever want to see you again . I was almost going to be the boyfriend to a girl who is a backstabbing not loyal girl." Yusei said ._

_Once Akiza heard this she ran as fasts as she could out of the building and headed home crying ._

_All Sherry could do was laugh evilly . Then she kissed Yusei on the cheek and headed home herself ._

_Yusei couldn't believe what he was dealing with . A girl who was beautiful on the outside but cold hearted on the inside . A girl who pretended to be his friend . Yusei couldn't stand it . He decided to leave but before he left he decided to play " Love Drunk " by boys like girls . This song was the song that he needed to help him through this situation. _

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit-and-run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

_But girl in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause just one sip would make me sick_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh girl you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause just one sip would make me sick_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through_

_Checking into rehab cause everything that we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause just one sip would make me sick_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_Now it's over_

_Still taste it on my tongue_

_Now It's over..._

_Akiza on the other hand was crying her eyes out as she ran home. She arrived at her house and went straight to her room . She went straight to her laptop and played " last to know " By Three Days Grace . It was the one song that could help her with her situation. The one guy who she liked said very mean things to her and she was feeling depressed because she thought she had meet a nice guy but she was sadly mistaken. As the song came on Akiza laid on her bed and started to cry to herself ._

_She just walked away._

_Why didn't she tell me_

_And where do I go tonight_

_This isn't happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

_Why didn't she tell me_

_Where to go tonight_

_She didn't say a word_

_She just walked away_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the firs to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

_Authors note : I hope you guys like this chapter . Don't worry Akiza and Yusei will be together . So all you faith shippers don't be mad . This is just some complication to their relationship . They WILL BE A COUPLE SOON ENOUGH OK . So review and tell people about this story , review nice things to me and others . Make fanfiction a good place ._


End file.
